The Truth About Life
by icedragongurl16
Summary: They where the hunted and the hunter. One fed one blood the other meat. They where feared and tormented. After being with the gang for a few years. Will there unforgetable and unstable pasts come back to take them away from their new lives. Ch.1 revised.
1. moons glow

Ice: Hey all. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. this is chapter 1 and it has been revised.

Pixie: welcome.

Ice: hope you all like this story this was started as boredom but escalated and know look where at.

Pixie: I'm so proud.

Ice & Pixie: well we hope ya enjoy it. And we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but we own Sam and Kat.

* * *

It was a day like any other day. The birds where singing and the crickets where chirping and the fish where... well they where doing what ever they do, but over all of this serenity, laughter could be heard from inside a temple, a mile away. 

"Oh...My...God... Hiei in a dress! Who got him drunk for that one? Better yet what was he on?" Sam laughed.

She reached over showing the picture to her vampire vixen friend who also was looking through a shoe box of pictures. Her friend laughed at the sight of Hiei in a dress, looking back down at the box. She noticed a picture hidden at the bottom. She dug the picture out of the box, looking at the picture she tried to stifle a laugh, but to no avail.

"Sam look at this one. It's Kurama in drag." She reached over showing the ice Ookami the odd picture.

Sam let a fit of laughter escape her. Yes the calm serenity of the forest was now gone. The laughter seemed to trail on for hours. That is until a scream broke through the laughter.

_

* * *

"Damn it Hiei let go of me! If you didn't want us looking at these pictures you should have hidden them. Well better anyway." _

Explained the onna as she fought at my grip.

"Onna they where hidden. In _my_ _room_ and in _my_ _closet_."

The annoying onna smiled, "Oh! Yea I forgot about that." She sweat dropped.

I growled at her. I was surprised as a smirk played across her face and grew until it became laughter.

"Onna what's so funny?" I asked confused for once. "The picture… You were in a dress, a pretty pink one with frills." She gasped out between laughs.

She was laughing and literally loosing her mind or so I thought. I decided this would be the right time to just tie her up and force her to cough up the rest of the pictures.

"Hiei let me go!" She screamed ordering me.

"Hn. I don't take orders from you onna!" The baka ookami struggled against me.

"Hn. Onna you need to learn your place."

"I know my place! The question is do you know yours?" She spat at me with distaste.

_

* * *

_

It only took a matter of minutes for Hiei to tie her to the chair. It would have taken a lot less time, of course, but the ookami decided she would try her luck to get away from him again. She 'tried' to run, running to the living room where Hiei tackled her to the floor.

She growled at him venom in her growl. Oh if only looks could kill.

When Hiei was finally finished with the struggling girl, Kat made her presence known in the room.

"Kat...! Help...! Hiei's got..." Before she could finish her plea Hiei gagged her smirking at the over hyper demoness.

Sam scowled at Hiei and stared cursing the demon, but all they heard where he muffled growls and curses. Hiei smirked at the pathetic ookami and took his seat at the window sill.

"Hey Hiei where is Kurama at." Kat asked completely ignoring her rampaging friend.

"Hn. Why should I tell you onna?" Hiei asked stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well why not?" Kat countered making a good point.

"Hn." Hiei lifted his finger and pointed right behind Kat.

"Oh my god Kurama you scared me. Don't you know not to do that to a vampire?" Kat said placing a hand over her slow beating heart trying to calm down.

Kurama chuckled, "Then my job here is done…..and besides it's not like you can die from a heart attack." Kat shook her head while rolling her eyes,

"Am I the only sane one here?" A bleak silence fell over everyone. Well minus the tied up ookami.

Sam had finally got the gag off, and was trying to reach the demon ropes that where binding her to the accursed evil chair

"Where you ever sane?" Kurama questioned Kat taking a seat on the couch.

"The sane shall never win." Sam laughed insanely while trying to remove the demon ropes that bound her to the stupid evil chair.

"Ok Sam have you had your pills today?" Kat asked jokingly.

"Have I had my... Hey I don't have pills! Now let me out of this damn thing!" Sam yelled!

Everyone had decided to ignore her. Hope peace would come of course this serenity didn't last long. Not even five minuets after Sam's random outbreak. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through the door.

"What did you all do to Sam? Is this a party? If it is why wasn't I invited?" Yusuke asked complaining.

"Great another party I was invited to. Why does no one ever think about me and my needs?" Whined Kuwabara.

"Why do you even care Kuwabara? You never will get invited to any party." Yusuke replied with a smirk on his face.

"What's that Urameshi?"

Yusuke sighed from the fact that his friend was seemingly getting dumber by the second.

"It's not a party you stupid monkey." Kat said trying not to kill him….She hated being around the idiot. Every time she was around him she would say something like

"With each breath that idiot takes another one of my IQ points drop." She didn't like him.

"Then what is it?" Kuwabara asked stupidly as always.

Kat sighed rubbing her temples. Kurama stood there with a smirk on his face, and Hiei just of course Hn'ed. Sam had chosen this moment to start cursing at people for leaving her in the evil chair

Hiei growled at the girl, for most of the insults where directed at him. Getting up from his seat at the window. He walked over to the girl and hit her in the back of the head. Knocking her unconscious

"Why did you do that Hiei?"

Hiei ignored the detective and resumed his seat on the sill.

"What?" The idiots asked at once; Kat only rubbed her temples, she was getting pissed. She sighed at the idiotic detectives.

"Yusuke you ignorant block head this isn't a party!" Kat said storming over to Sam.

"I swear I'm the only sane one her."

Kat was usually all about business not letting things get in her way really. She didn't really throw parties with the boys, and she didn't like people who whined a lot. (cough the idiots cough)

"Kat come on we could make it a party!" whined Yusuke.

"No... Cause then the baka would want to stay." Hiei stated.

"So... Hiei we could always kick him out." Yusuke pointed out but Hiei just ignored the detective.

"Hey I resent that." Kuwabara declared stomping his feet.

Kat sighed walking over to Sam. She slapped ookami to wake her up, untied the girl, and walked out the front door of the Temple.

"I'm free... I'm free."

Sang the ookami as she danced around the room. She suddenly stopped right in front of Hiei, sticking her tongue out him then bolting behind Yusuke. Hiei just ignored the hyper onna and stared at his reflection in the window. Changing hi focus from him to the annoying ookami who was about to the killed the dimwit and the buffoon. A small smirked played across the short apparitions face shaking his head vigorously trying to get the thought of her from his head. Wiping the smirk off his face before anyone noticed. _Or_ _so he thought. _

_

* * *

_I was looking at the planets with the telescope that I had received for Christmas. Along with listening to the sound irrupting from the temple from Sam's torture on the detective and his friend. A smile crept across my face. 

"I better go check Sam and make sure Hiei doesn't kill her."

I mumbled to myself sighing. I stopped what I was doing and quickly headed for the temple. Only to find Sam tying Yusuke and Kuwabara to the evil chair and bringing Hiei to a rather violent twitch and of course Kurama was on the coach trying his hardest to read, but still smiling about the activities in the room.

"Sam stop! What did I do to deserve this?" screamed Yusuke from his prison.

"This is for leaving me in that evil chair and those demon ropes and letting Hiei knock me out. Now you shall feel the wrath of the evil chair and the demon ropes. Mwahaha..." Sam laughed crazily.

Watching Sam finish tying the boys to the chair. I noticed Kuwabara was crying and Yusuke was starting to beg for his life.

"Onna let the idiots go!" Hiei ordered starting to get pissed with how noisy it was getting.

Sam countered it, but in some what of a childish way though she had a good point, "You don't control me Hiei! So I don't have to listen to you."

"Onna...!"

Hiei glared at the ookami raising his voice. Sam stuck out her tongue at the fire demon. And within a second she was tackled to the ground by one pissed off fire demon.

"Hiei get off me! Kat help me!" Sam hollered.

"Onna...!" Hiei straddled Sam and sent her face first into the floor.

"Kat help me...!" Came Sam's muffled cry. I was to busy laughing at the demons to really pay attention.

"Kat help!" Came another muffled cry.

"Hey don't get me involved with your lovers quarrel."

"Hahaha... Them lovers... Oh My God that would be so funny. Hiei _would die from_ Sam."

"I agree Urameshi. Hahaha..." Kuwabara declared.

"Detective you would do good to shut your mouth." Hiei growled.

"Hahaha... Hiei and Sam... Hahaha..." They didn't stop.

"Detective..." Hiei warned one last time. As I watched Yusuke's face turn blue from laughing, which was very funny to see, Hiei got off Sam's back and was heading towards the detective.

"Wait no Hiei I was kidding."

The screaming from Yusuke was rather overwhelming and hurting my sensitive ears.

"Yusuke, Hiei stop." I yelled. No matter how funny it was I wasn't going to have a headache over it. Both stopped in there tracks, Yusuke stared dumbfounded while Hiei glared.

"Onna why should I listen to you?" Hiei demanded

"Yeah, Kat. Why should I. Hell I hate you." Yusuke retorted. I was stunned by this comment. I knew Yusuke didn't care that much for me but I never realized he hated me with so much spite.

"Detective your a fool. Maybe even bigger than the one tied to you." I said spitefully for what he just said.

"Kat you're pushing your luck." Yusuke said coldly.

"I'm not scared of you and your little boy tactics." I declared smirking evilly.

"I'll kill you..." Yelled Yusuke as he lunged at me.

"Yusuke stop!" Screamed Sam from her sitting position on the floor. There where tears streaming down her face.

"Hn. Onna let them fight." Hiei said smirking amused with thoughts of what might happen.

"No..." Sam whispered while staring at the floor.

I approached Sam, she stood suddenly and mumbled something about seeing shinnies ….which really confused me, but Kurama came up behind me and grabbed me around my waist in a tight embrace. And dragged me away from Sam.

"What is wrong with you let me go!" I ordered trying to pull away from him.

"No! You'll just get hurt." He told me, but why would I listen to him.

"Kurama..." I said through gritted teeth. "Let me go!" finally getting away after kicking him in the crotch. I stood and grabbed a katana after realizing what the shiny thing Sam was talking about, a sword from Hiei.

"It's your turn for the comment a little bit ago." I smirked,

"Okay then come get me….I don't start the fights the men do….I finish the fights is all I do."

Yusuke and Kuwabara somehow got out of the ropes, and left the room in quite a hurry.

"That's telling him…." Sam proclaimed. Getting a confused look on her face, "Who do I cheer for?"

I couldn't help but smile at this, Sam could be so funny at times, but then at others she was straight forward, and concentrated,

"Well the saying goes ladies first, but then again I'm not exactly a young lady so I guess you start it off."

Hiei smirked putting up his sword, "Never mind you're not worth the time." I shrugged as Hiei turned his back to me, I pulled out a dagger and began playing around with it, and looking at it.

"I'm glad you see me as that." I stated walking out of the room, and outside. I sat down on the highest branch of a old oak playing with my dagger, Sam came out and sat under the tree.

"Need something Sam?" I asked looking out towards the sunset.

"Do you love Kurama?" My gaze jerked down to her at such a random question.

"Do I love Kurama?" I repeated to her. I saw the smirk the played across her lips,

"That's what I asked."

I shook my head looking back to the sunset,

"I don't love anyone….a life as a vampire…….you stay alone." I said. It was most definitely true for someone with a past like mine.

"That's so beautiful, but also bold faces lie." I raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"How would you know?"

Sam smiled, "I watch TV. Everyone needs love."

I shook my head, and looked away,

"I'm not part of every one." I looked away distant of everything remembering my past.

"Of course you are." Sam cried.

"No….trust me, if I was part of everyone….I wouldn't have been alone for the last few centuries." I was trying to keep some of my past away from all the people around me, and this was the only thing I could think of to tell her.

"And what am I chopped beef. I've been with you going on over a little than 450 years. I was just a pup compared to now, but I still believe it is true that everyone won't be alone forever." Sam said jumping up to my branch. I looked to her after the sunset,

"Well at least one of us believes……Let's go back inside and see what kind of mess they've made for me to clean up." I said patting Sam on the head. Like always she made this small little noise as I jumped out of the tree, but I still heard what she said.

"Don't worry you'll think it to one day……HEY WAIT FOR ME." She finally caught up to me making me smile.

I opened the door for her and she walked in. I then walked in after her and looked around to find the temple all neat and clean.

"WTF……..what happened to the temple? Where did my cds go?" I screamed slightly as I looked at the table where my cds were always.

"I swear who ever touched my cds is going to pay!" I declared pissed.

No one touched my cds….no one. My music is my music, and I love my music like I love my rose garden. My roses are like my children….thus the same with my cds.

"_Wow_, I can actually see the floor for once." Sam said amazed looking all around the room. As I got an anime vein I looked around thinking maybe one of the guys placed them near the TV or something, but they weren't,

"Where are those boys? Their heads are mine!"

"There's no sign of them….I don't like this it's creepy." She said softly as if she just saw something. I started to get the feeling someone was watching me from behind my back so I unsheathed my sword, and turned pretty fast placing my blade to…..Yusuke's neck. I smirked evilly still pissed.

"Where are my cds? NOW!"

Yusuke's face went pale, "Kurama took them and hid them….I tried to stop him!" Yusuke pleaded for his life.

Sam snickered at how Yusuke was acting.

"Where did he hide them?" I asked menacingly Yusuke, Kurama stepped in I guess you could say.

"I'll never tell." He said smiling. I looked at Kurama,

"Why do you want to lose your head?" I asked putting my sword away looking at Kurama.

"Follow me to your room." Kurama said walking down the hallway.

I'm not used to such responses, so I checked for all me hidden daggers first just to make sure nothing would happen that I couldn't take care of, before I followed Kurama. The thieving Kitsune lead me to my room, and opened my door,

"See we organized them." I looked all around upset they even thought about touching my music, and for entering my room without permission.

"Awww, how cute." Sam said as she stared into my room smirking at me.

"Why couldn't you leave them out there so I could listen to them on the stereo?" I asked glaring around scanning my room.

"We moved that too see." Kurama said pointing to the other side of my room. I looked to see the Stereo was indeed in my room.

"Kat, you should feel so loved." Sam said hugging herself smiling at me.

I was starting to get annoyed, not really with Sam and her comments, but with why people were messing with my things.

"Why is it people like messing with my things? First that evil bastard……..then you!" I turned on my heel and walked away from them and back outside.

_

* * *

_

Sam stopped hugging herself, slapping Kurama on the back of the head, then followed Kat outside.

"Well didn't I tell you it wouldn't work?" Hiei snickered.

Kat jumped in the one tree she was in earlier, and stood on a branch leaning against the trunk of the tree her arms crosses watching the moon trying to calm down. _Hello again my dear friend_…

* * *

Kat & Sam: R&R 


	2. Watchful Eyes

Pixie: bows forgive us!

Sam: smiles well here's chapter 2 revised. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Sam raced through the dense forest looking for Kat. It was hard to find her especially when she didn't want to be found.

/God I can't believe those idiots. God Kurama should have known better than that. I should have hit him harder./ (Kat: Go Sam : Sam: Thank you, thank you, thank you taking bows )

After a good 30 minuets of searching Sam finally found Kat hidden in one of the big trees a good distance away from the temple. She watched her stare at the moon. Her eyes seemed to hold many emotions. Sam kept my eyes on the vampire vixen.

Sam watched as Kat let a smile escape her lips. Changing into demon form, seeing how it's more fitting than the form that encased the ookami now. She joined Kat on the branch.

"The moons beautiful. Don't you agree?" Sam smiled at the comment and turned her focus to the moon.

"Yea it is. I feel warm and safe in its glow. How about you?"

As Sam watched Kat's face become twisted and disorientated from her question. Kat changed her focus from the moon to the ground.

"It is a wonderful thing. It holds great meaning for me Sam, I remember it very well. Because it was the last thing I saw as a full shadow fox and the first thing I saw as a half breed vampire... I have always and will probably still love it forever."

Sam smiled at Kat's statement.

"That makes the moon seem even more intriguing." Sam smiled embracing Kat in a big hug as she continued to stare at the moon.

Kurama sighed as he watched the girls in the tree.

"Hiei do you think I might have went too far?"

Hiei nodded his agreement while continuing to stare at the girls.

"Fox maybe you should apologize." Kurama nodded taking a deep slow breathe.

"I'll be sure to do it later when there done."

Kat closed her eyes and embraced the moon as a light breeze began to blow.

"Only if things where different." she whispered.

Sam stared at Kat with questioning eyes. "What do you wish was different?"

Kat looked down at the normally over hyper girl, and sighed. "Just that, that night never happened...it's caused me so many problems...but it's ok."

"I'm sorry Kat." Sam said and gave her a warm embrace.

Smiling Kat returned the gesture. "Thanks Sam."

"Glad I could help." Sam replied smiling her biggest smile all day.

"So tell me do you love one of the gang?" Kat asked looking down at Sam just messing around, with a smile on her face.

"Uh…..Um…Yea but I know he doesn't care about me." Sam grew serious for a change as her eyes held a sad aura with in them.

/I had only been messing around with her, but she took it so seriously. And the look in her eyes saddened me. /

"Hiei?" Kat whispered. She just let her head hang as she whispered a yes.

"You never know with him the way he hides so much. Just wait and see." Kat said kindly trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah you might be right." She gave a smile but just barely.

* * *

Kurama looked to Hiei curiously, "What are they talking about?"

Hiei looked at the Kitsune standing beside him, "About feelings like most girls would…..but one most of all……maybe you can guess it." A smirk played across his lips.

"Why is it always that emotion?" Kurama asked sighing softly,

"Does it involve both of us?" A smirk found it's why to the Kitsune face as he looked to Hiei once more. Finding him blushing, but he nodded trying to act as if nothing was happening.

* * *

I knew I was blushing, and I knew Kurama could see that as well. But I tried to remain calm as I looked to the girls again.

"So does that mean you like her….or are taking a liking to her?"

I side glanced Kurama to find a smile that just enlarged with each shade red I turned.

"Don't push it fox!"

Kurama just continued to smiled that knowing smile at me.

"Watch it, or else!" I threatened but that didn't really work.

Kurama chuckled, "I knew it." His smile went to a sly wide grin.

This was killing me. I hated when he knew me too well! I just crossed my arms over my chest, and watched the girls thinking of the first day they joined us.

* * *

"Okay time to go inside." I stated let go of Sam, jumping down from the tree. She followed me with a smile on her face as we walked towards the temple, and walked inside to find Kurama Hiei looking out the window.

"You guys watching us or something now?" I asked in a cold way.

My biggest pet peeves 1) people messing with my things 2) people trying to control me, or treating me like a thing 3) being watched like a criminal, or animal. Really with my past I'm kinda a criminal, but that wasn't really….all my fault. I

had help with most of it, by someone I would like to forget. But one problem, every time I feel good and free again he ends up coming back after me. Oh well, let him come he'll get what he deserves.

But with my pet peeves….these guys….they were doing everything I hated. Kurama messing with my things! Them watching us! The only thing they hadn't done yet is try to control me. It didn't matter to me one is bad enough!

I looked to see Sam staring at them in question like she thought the same thing as I. But I doubt that she was even close to it. I put my hands on my hips waiting for answer.

I noticed Hiei turning pink as he looked away and smirked. Oh god this couldn't get any better.

Love…She loves him, and he loves her. I hope that they will be happy when they finally admit their feelings for one another. I smirked rolling my eyes at my own thoughts of all of it.

* * *

Ice: Well hoped you liked the revised version.

Pixie: R&R please.


	3. Mixed Emotions

Ice: Hey everyone here's chapter 3.

Pixie: sorry it took so long. My friend here got a brain fart.

Ice: I resent that. Well hope you all like it.

Ice& Pixie: we don't Yu Yu Hakusho. We just own Sam and Kat.

* * *

"What makes you think we where watching you two. _I _was...admiring the moon...Yea the moon. I don't know about Hiei though." Kurama replied wiping some unseen force off his forehead smirking at his supposed slyness. 

He looked at his short partner waiting for him to answer the girls' question.

"I was too." he replied averting his eyes from Kat and Sam.

This of course didn't go unnoticed from the short over hyper ookami. "Hiei don't you usually look people in the eye when you speak to them?" She asked trying to look Hiei in the eye. Kat smiled.

/She caught him./

He had no where to go this time. The short demon turned to her glaring losing his temper.

"Hn! Onna what does it matter if I look someone in the eyes or not...well it doesn't matter anyway I was watching the moon."

"What ever Mr. Moody," Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

Kurama took this opportunity to join in this conversation before Hiei dug a deeper whole than they where already in.

"Why does it matter to you two anyway?" I asked glaring at Kat.

Kat returned the glare and bellowed "I don't like being watched!"

Hiei had decide to act (poorly I might add) as if he didn't care and just stared out the window.

"We weren't watching you. Like I said we were watching the moon."

Sam glared at him with her dark colored eyes which sent shivers down his spine.

"You know liars are such idiots."

Kat patted the little demoness on the head, "You know that's the truth...come on...lets leave the idiots alone."

Hiei spun around and glared at Kat which in turn caused Sam to smile.

"See yes...idiots." she said as she ran off after Kat. Hiei not liking being called an idiot took off after the girls. Sighing Kurama followed.

* * *

I was waiting by the door for Sam. "Sam pick a good CD." I said as she pounced into the room. A smile played a cross my face at her child like antics. 

"What are you in the mood for?" She asked while rummaging through the Cd's in the corner.

"Something I can bang my head to." I said smiling while shutting the door in Hiei's face.

"Open up onna! And taste the steel of my blade!" came Hiei's muffled yell.

"Hey did yea hear something?" she asked while popping my Papa Roach Cd in.

I began shaking my head with the music. "Nope if didn't here anything." I replied smiling.

"OPEN UP ONNA AND PERPARE TO DIE!" Hiei yelled into the door, but his annoying voice was drowned out by the music.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, probably a bird late for bed." I replied smiling.

* * *

As I was trying to break open the stupid onna's door, when another headache showed up. 

"Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asked with a grin.

/He couldn't possibly be this stupid and what's with that grin/

"Trying to kill your Girlfriend." I replied bluntly. This brought another smile to the foxes face.

"What?" I growled. Rather annoyed at the Fox. "Oh! Nothing."

/When he says nothing its always something./

I growled at him and went back to banging the door in of the Foxes female friend.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed banging my head to the song 'Last Resort' and listening to the short demon outside my door. I looked up from my head banging, and noticed Sam getting dizzy, and fall to the floor. A smiled played across our faces and we laughed at her antics. 

"Are you ok?" I asked recovering from the laugh. "Yea, I think." Sam said while rubbing her butt.

"It's hopeless when they have there music going." Came Kurama's muffled voice through the door. I smiled at this.

/God they are persistent./

"God they must really love us." I looked at Sam and shook my head rolling my eyes.

/I guess I'm not the only one who heard him./

I thought smiling at her sitting on the floor cross legged.

"Well Hiei wants to rip our heads off, but you know he loves you. Especially the way he blushed when you got close to him."

"I'll GET YOU ONNA JUST WAIT!" I smirked at Hiei's outburst.

I looked over to Sam. She had taken a sullen expression on her to her face. "The day I ever find real love is the day Ryu comes back; if what you say is true that must mean Kurama loves you." I stared at Sam.

"Ryu is gone and besides Love is such a fickle word. You can never know what it means." Sam sighed in agreement.

"That's true. But I still like the days when you did. And beside if he didn't have some kind of feelings for you he would have never put his life on the line to move your radio and alphabetize your Cd collection." I sighed and shrugged at her comment.

"Well if you like Hiei so much why not go talk to him? And if you don't; just be careful by yourself. Ok!" I replied with a hint of optimism in my voice.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I'll go out the window and if…if he follows I'll consider it. And if he doesn't I'll be running around somewhere."

"Don't wonder to far away from the temple." Sam nodded and leapt out the window and took off in a bolt.

I opened my bedroom door to let Hiei know, but I found he had already taken off after her. A smiled played across my lips

/Ah young love/

I retreated back in to my room but to only have Kurama come to my door.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Kurama said smiling sweetly. I sighed but nodded.

"Just make it quick." I turned off my Cd player, and walked out of my room shutting the door; butterflies forming in my stomache.

Kurama lead the way out of the house, and soon fell back to walk beside me for some odd reason.

* * *

I began to really hate the silence that held engulfed us so I tried to get something started. 

"So would you tell me the truth about what you and Hiei were doing….or are you going to keep lying?"

Kurama sighed, but nodded, "Yes we were watching you….of course Hiei would never admit that," Kurama smiled again but rolled his eyes for a moment.

"So what were you two talking about?" I sighed looking away.

"Past….." I left it at that until he gave me that bloody puzzled look.

"What….I said the past." What about your past?" He asked softly. I hated the question, but I answered it anyways, what was the past, but that of the past.

"The day I turned."

Unfortunately for the ground I gave it a god awful glare Satan himself would cringe from.

* * *

Kurama pulled Kat into his arms smiling at her making her very confused. 

"That's why it's in the past,"

And with that he place a gentle kiss upon her lips. Kat….well the best way to say it would be amazed, but yet shocked that he would even do that….and to her of all people.

Kurama soon pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, and still held Kat close keeping her in a daze as she thought on the things she knew, and what Sam had told her.

Kurama watched Kat and the moon still holding her close till Kat got out of her daze. She shook her head and pushed him away,

"No…..No….I can't!" She ran into the house, and to her room slamming the doors.

Kurama ended up standing there where they had been torn and dumbfounded, but shrugged it off sighing….knowing that it would be hard to change things that have been done, and how Kat saw things.

Though Kat on the other hand was getting very upset, she kept repeating over and over again why vampires couldn't get too close to people, even if they were demons…and that no one should even try to get close to her.

But what people around her didn't know is why she told herself these things, and why she kept people, even Sam, to a distance. She didn't like it, but she thought it had to be done, so she rocked back and forth beginning to cry repeating the same thing over and over again.

* * *

Ice:well hoped you enjoyed it. 

Pixie: R&R please.

Ice: and flames are welcomed.

Hiei: _growls_

Kurama:_ sighs_ Hiei you know you love the attention.

Hiei:_ glares_ Shut up fox _stalks away._

Ice: _smiles_

_Pixie_: _smirks_


	4. Shattered Reality

Ice: hey all here's chapter 4. Yay.

Pixie: sorry it took so long.

Ice: yea she is. Just kidding it was my fault to. lol

Pixie: you better say that.

Ice: 'sweat drops' well anyway we own no one in this story but Sam and Kat

Pixie: unfortunately.

Hiei: Onna that's a good thing

Pixie: Shut up Hiei.

Ice: well anyway on with the story.

Hiei: Hn not until this baka Kitsune gets what coming to her.

Pixie: bring it short man.

Ice: 'sighs' well besides the two fighting behind me. I hope you enjoy it.

_

* * *

_

I was running like a manic. The thought of what Hiei might do was burning in my mind.

/If he doesn't come he really doesn't care about me, But if he does…/ My mind raced with these thoughts.

Suddenly stopping in my tracks I stared ahead.

/What was that? I thought I sensed something, Must have been a bird. God my nerves are shot. Stupid Ryu. /

I sighed regaining my composure. "Guess he isn't coming." I sighed not noticing the short apparition that appeared behind me.

"Onna, who isn't coming?"

I jumped and turned around like lighting.

"God Hiei give me a heart attack why don't ya." I strangled out through uncaught breathes.

"Onna who isn't coming?"

"Uh...wolfs...yea um wolfs... there not coming to meet me tonight."

Hiei sighed. "Onna don't give me your lame excuse. I heard what you said."

My face faltered. /What am I going to do now? I didn't think he would actually show. / I smiled and turned away from him.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't lying about earlier." I asked through a giant smile.

Hiei smirked. "Hn! Onna what are you talking about?"

"Exactly what I asked." I proclaimed.

Hiei sighed glaring at me. "Onna..."

I smiled. "Just answer me please."

Hiei sighed in defeat and reluctantly answered my question with a sneer. "About us watching you two. What are you going to do if I was? I really doubt it matters."

My smile widened. "Hiei..."

My face hardened, "I don't like being stalked. I have too many bad experiences with a stalker. Never corner an ookami." I growled with a bit of regret and a bit of cheer in my voice.

"Onna your paranoid. I'm not stalking you."

"Really now, what do you call following a person with no intention of telling them they're being followed?" I asked while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Chance or maybe even fate."

"Still sounds like stalking. But hey if your not man enough to admit it. I understand." I said smirking.

I waited for Hiei to reply and when he didn't I turned from him and began walking away.

* * *

I sighed irritated. /She knows how to get under a demon's skin. /

"Fine... Kurama was watching you and I was just staring out the window. Happy?"

Sam sighed and stopped in her tracks, and looked back at me with her smile that I loved.

/Her smile it's enchanting. Wait what the hell I am thinking. This worthless Onna is of importance to me. So then why did I come/

I growled at my thought. /I'm here to make sure nothing happens to the girl, to keep that Damn Kitsune happy so the onna he's infatuated doesn't go ballistic on him. Yea that's why I'm here. Stupid Kitsune/

I glared at the onna as she stared back at me.

"Is that the only answer I'm going to get, then Maybe!" was her blunt answer. She turned and started walking away again. "Hn…. Onna I don't have time for these games. Now what did you want?"

She turned and smiled over her shoulder, "Just some company."

I sighed glaring at her back. Deciding I should catch up with her. /Stupid ookami was likely to find trouble unless I was there. /

She smiled at me and mumbled something about me not being cold.

"Onna what are you mumbling about. Who ever said anything about being cold?"

She shook her head at me. "Forget what I said. I'm just glad your here." she replied while staring at the crescent moon. I shrugged it off as we walked though the dark forest. Suddenly she just stopped and had a confused look on her face.

"Onna what is it?"

She looked at me. "Hiei...why were you and Kurama watching us?" she asked looking innocent.

I turned my head away from her. /Gha this stupid onna and her innocent looks. There going to be the death of me. /

I turned back to face the short ookami before her curiosity got the better of her and me.

Her face held a questioning look.

"What?" I replied harshly.

Not looking at her but finding something more interesting in the trees. I could feel her glare on my back as I started walking away.

"There you go again not looking me in the eye when you're talking to me." she sighed and whispered.

"Hiei..."

I turned my head to glare at her trying to hide my discolored face. "What...?" I asked harshly.

She smiled and turned away. "Um never mind." I sighed nothing phased this girl. "Hn. come on we should head back."

She nodded her head and glanced at me.

Her face held a pink tint to them. But she turned away when she noticed I saw her face. I smirked and grabbed Sam's hand and begin dragging her behind me as I head for the temple.

/She could be so slow at time. /

I looked back at her and noticed her face held confusion and a smile. I turned forward again not wanting to look at her face anymore for the fear of losing my cool. After a few minutes of dragging the revolting onna I felt her hand wrap around mine into a tight grip. This brought a small smirk to my face. Noticing what I did I shook my head to get that stupid smirk off my face.

I soon saw the temple coming into the distance.

"Hiei!" I looked at Sam,

"What onna?"

"Umm…let's go in the back way. So we don't disturb any one."

I nodded and headed towards the back way mumbling and not releasing her hand, "Yeah that would be a good idea."

_

* * *

/Yay and a longer walk. /_

Sam thought letting Hiei lead…of course.

/I wonder what Kat and Kurama are doing. / Sam thought to her self.

Hiei actually smirked back at Sam.

"Who knows with that fox."

"Well I guess we're about to find out."

"Let's find out what Kurama did this time, and stop the fight before it begins." Hiei suggested as Sam nodded in agreement.

"I bet he made Kat feel weird." Sam mumbled opening the door,

"Let's just see onna." Sam nodded and walked in blushing. Mumbling "Yeah."

"Go check on her." Ordered the vertically challenged apparition. Seeing Sam blush, Hiei began to blush as well. He turned his head quickly away from Sam so she wouldn't notice.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hiei growled at not looking at the ookami.

Sam nodded and ran off towards Kat's room. Hiei sighed after the child like demoness and headed for the main room of the temple.

_

* * *

_

I saw Kurama coming up behind me,

"What happened?"

Kurama shrugged, "I haven't a clue, I just kissed her and then she ran off."

I hated to actually hear the fox sigh in a depressing manner. But just to help us understand I looked into Kat's thoughts thinking it would help him out.

"She thinks a vampire is to be alone, and that they can't have anyone close to them."

This shocked even me the way her and Sam are. Of course I didn't show my surprise.

"That's completely untrue! I've seen plenty of vampires fall in love."

I nodded, "But that's what she believes…..but then again she's been alone all her life till Sam." I stated getting a nod out of Kurama,

"Yes I guess you're right. How long have they been together?"

"A couple of centuries….even then Sam was just a pup."

Kurama smiled a bit, "Ah, well Sam has the ability to bring life into anyone's spirits. Anyway while on that subject, what happened with you two?"

I looked away revolted by the question but yet a very slight blush appeared on my face with out my noticing.

"Kitsune...get your head out of the plants. What makes you think something is happening between me and that pathetic onna?"

/Stupid fox he was to smart for his own good./

I looked out the window and noticed the fox's reflection. He was smirking at me. 'Damn Fox.'

"Hiei! I don't believe it. Your falling for Sam."

I growled deep in my throat at the thought of me falling for that onna. I turned glaring at the fox.

"Hn! Fox how dare you accuse me of such things!"

He smirked at me and seated himself on the couch across from me. All the while still keeping his smirking face on me.

"Hiei…you can't lie to me. Besides your face is giving you away."

I turned to look at my reflection in the window. I cursed myself my cheeks held the slightest pink tint to them.

/Damn I'm taking on human emotions. Its all there fault. I have no feelings for the ookami! I have no feelings for anyone at all/

As I repeated these thoughts I kept getting this weird pain. I shrugged it off. Turning back to Kurama once I was sure the color of face was normal again.

The Fox's face had taken on a solemn expression.

"Hn. Fox what's with you." He laid down on the couch ignoring me.

"Maybe I should go check on Kat."

"Sam's doing that." I stated bluntly. Hearing the fox sigh again. I turned my attention back to the darkened forest. Replaying our conversation in my head.

_

* * *

_

I laid in my bed crying lost in though. From what happened earlier that night. Then there was a slight knock on my door. I wiped my tears from my face and gained my composure

"Kat are you ok?"

I smiled. She always seemed when to show up when I look my worst. I sighed and opened the door to see Sam staring at me with soft eyes. I stared at Sam as she walked in the door closing it softly behind her.

Sighing "Sam what do you need?"

She smiled and sat on my bed staring at me with those dark eyes "Are you ok?"

I stared at her. "How do always know when something is wrong with me?"

She smiled and continued staring at me with those eyes. "it's a gift." She replied bluntly.

I sigh and before I can do anything else she wrapped me in a tight embraces. I freeze at first startled. But I soon relax.

"Remember I'm always her." she mumbled into my neck.

I smiled at her and put my arms around her. "Thanks Sam. You really are my best friend."

She released me and backed up nodding.

"Ok well Sam I'm going to bed." I yawned. She nodded understandingly and headed for the door.

"Night Kat I'll talk to yea tomorrow." She mumbled walking out the door.

I sighed and plopped on my bed as she closed the door.

* * *

Sam walked in the where Kurama and Hiei where sighing. Kurama bound to feet. And almost literally tackled Sam to the ground.

"Is she ok?"

Sam nodded and pulled herself away from the anxious Kitsune.

"She's fine. Just give her some time."

Not even a second after the ookami had closed her mouth a scream filled the temple.

"Right sure time!" Hiei bellowed.

Sam and Kurama didn't here the short demon for they already where heading on there way to Kat's room.

They busted in the door to see Kat on the floor holding her bleeding hands and to see mirror pieces on the floor. Kurama raced to her side and took Kats hands in his own. Sam walked into the room looking at all the broken glass on the floor.

"Kat…" Sam said in a hushed whisper.

No one seemed to her the saddened ookami.

Sam turned around and watched as Kurama tenderly began wrapping her friend's hands. Sighing the short ookami began picking up the glass shards on the floor. Eyeing the Kitsune behind her.

"Kat are you ok…?"

She asked keeping her gaze upon them. Kat just shrugged sitting on her bed dazed. "Do you need anything?"

"Hn… The onna needs time!"

Sam turned to the fire demon that choose to make himself known. Sam nodded and got off the floor after clearing up all the glass.

"Baka vixen! Time to realize reality!" Kat's face flushed with color at his comment.

Sam noticing this decided it was time they left. Sam smiled at her friend and ushered Hiei out the door.

"Come on shortie Kurama has everything under control."

"Hn. Baka ookami your shorter than me."

Sam sighed and pushed Hiei out the door while mouthing sorry to Kat.

Kat nodded and sighed after her friend and gazed at the floor finding something more interesting then the Kitsune wrapping her hands.

Sam not being satisfied with the answer turned to start up a conversation with her.

"Onna let them be like you said!" Came Hiei's irritated voice.

"Besides what help could a worthless onna like you be?" Hiei proclaimed with a smirk on his face.

Sam turned and glared at the apparition. Sighed knowing well enough he was right.

/I am worthless/ She thought to her self stalking out the door.

Hiei sighed irritated at the thoughts of the ookami and followed her out of the room slamming the door behind him.

_

* * *

_

I sighed looking at the now broken mirror.

/Baka vixen! Time to realize reality/ I blushed at the thought of what Hiei had said.

/How dare he tell me such a thing…./ I growled lowly.

I glanced at Kurama to see that he was about finished with my hands.

When he was finally done I snatched them back a slight pink tint appearing on my face.

"Thanks…!" I stammered out.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I guess."

"What happened?" He asked concern showing on his face.

"Which part."

"All of it after Sam left the first time."

I sighed thinking about what happened. "I rather not say." Kurama nodded and took me into a gentle embrace and whispers into my neck

"Vampires are aloud to love."

Stunned I didn't know what to do. I pulled away slowly and looked at Kurama solemnly.

"No we can't…it's the code of life." I whispered.

Kurama just shook his head. "That's where your wrong. Kat I've seen vampires fall in love."

I shook my head not wanting to hear it.

/I know what I've grown up with. And the laws of a vampire have literally been pounded into my head so why is everything this Kitsune says makes it all seem like a lie./

I turned my head away from Kurama my thoughts battling it out in my head. I heard a faint sigh escape his lips and his arm encircle me.

"Kat I respect you to much and I've known you to long to force you to do something like this against your will. I will also prove to you that vampires are aloud to fall in love."

I tensed up as he whispered that in to my neck

/What/

I felt Kurama's touch leave me.

/It's for the best. But why do I want him to come back and hold me/

Kurama smiled at me as he left my room closing the door quietly behind him. I sighed and stared at my hands.

/This is and will forever be wrong./

_

* * *

_

Kurama walked down the hallway sighing to himself as he entered the living room and flopped on the couch with grace covering his eyes with his arm. Not able to see anything through his arm he heard Yusuke walk in.

"Hello Yusuke." He grounded out.

Yusuke flopped on the floor beside Kurama. He looked up at the trouble teen.

"So what happened?"

Kurama sighed. "Not quite sure. All I basically know is she broke her mirror. Why? I wish I knew."

Yusuke laughed at his friend. "I know why." Yusuke snickered.

Kurama gave the mozoku a side glance. "And what is your reasoning behind her breaking the mirror."

Yusuke smiled and replied over confidently. "She's just to ugly. She couldn't stand looking at herself!"

Kurama flew off the couch snatching Yusuke up by his shirt collar glaring into his eyes.

Yusuke recoiled at the glare Kurama was giving him noticing that his eyes where turning gold.

"If you ever speak of her like that again. I WILL RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS AND THEN CASTRATE YOU."

Kurama dropped the disgruntled teen on his ass. "Understand me?" Kurama bellowed his eyes returning to there normal color.

Yusuke sneered but nodded his head not wanting to anger the fox anymore. "Next time Yusuke I will not be as lenient. I will not let you off with a warning!"

Kurama dropped to the couch again and pulled out a book. Completely ignoring the snarling detective.

Yusuke got up dusting himself off and seated him self in front of the TV. Turning on his play station, grumbling under his breathe about stupid love sick Foxes.

* * *

Ice: Ok all well that's it for chapter 4.

'Hiei and kit still fighting.'

Ice: 'sighs' can't you two stop fighting for even one second

'Both look at her as if she grew a second head.'

Ice: 'sighs' ok well anyway please R&R. while I break up their little match...'shakes head and grabs a chair and a bag of popcorn.' 'looks at reviewers' This whole story isn't all fluffy I promise...the blood and gore is coming soon. Yay the bad guy will show soon. 'Goes back to watching the two fighting demons.'


	5. Confusion

Ice: Hey all well here's chapter 5.

Pixie: Hope you all enjoy

Ice & Pixie: R&R. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Or Rascal flats lyrics.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at my blood drenched hands.

/Why do I always hurt myself when I think of him/

I sighed and fell onto my bed staring at my hands as the blood dripped off them onto my face.

/Why do I bleed so much/

I put my hands on my stomach and drifted off into a state of unconscious.

* * *

I sighed as we walked away from the temple. The silence killing me and what Hiei had said in the temple lingering in my mind.

"Hiei this is going to bug me forever. What did you mean back there ya know the whole reality thing?"

"Hn!"

"Hiei! Hn isn't the answer to my question or any question for that matter!"

"Hn!"

"Hiei!"

"Hn!"

I sighed in defeat and plopped down under a tree and crossed my arms over my chest, mumbling about evil short demons. Hiei just smirked and kept walking.

I sighed again and put my arms to my sides and closed my eyes as I began humming.

/I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me./

Standing with my eyes closed I began to sway to the sing that I played in my head.

/What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do./

I danced singing the music lowly, when something or someone hit me up side the head. I shot my eyes open rubbing my head to see no other than Hiei standing there smirking.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him tears in my eyes. He shrugged and turned and started to walk away again. I growled lowly in my throat and started to close my eyes taking me seat by the tree again getting comfortable, when I was roughly pulled from my comfortable sitting position under the tree.

"Hiei let me go…!" I screeched out.

Hiei ignored my complainants and kept his gaze foreword. I sighed knowing there was no way I was going to get out of his grip.

I allowed my self to be dragged until finally Hiei let me go and I fell forward. I sat up rubbing my now sore bum. I growled at Hiei and was about to throw something random towards him, but before I could Hiei stopped in his tracks and just stared out into the dark forest.

Rolling my eyes I dropped the random item tired of this game of cat and mouse. I got up, turned and started walking away.

"Hn…onna don't you want your question answered?" I stopped in my tracks and smirked I turned around to face Hiei.

"Ah the short demon speaks."

"Onna you're shorter than me."

"Don't rub it in!" I growled.

A smirk played across Hiei's normally stoned face as he turned. When he looked at me he lost his smirk and jumped up into the trees.

"Hiei how is that answering my question."

No answer. I sighed again and headed toward the temple. /If Hiei won't tell me I'll have Kat tell me./

"Onna she needs to see the truth herself not a belief." I stopped in my tracks to listen to what Hiei said hoping there was more to it than what he said. Silence. I sighed.

"Hiei can you please explain what that means," I asked sweat dropping "Since I haven't a clue?" I heard a sigh erupt from the trees.

"Onna… you really are worthless."

I growled. "Such charmers aren't we?" Sighing my response was silence yet again. I started to walk off again.

"She believes that no one can love her." I nodded in realization hitting me like a steam roller. I sweat dropped again filling like a complete and total idiot.

/God I'm such an idiot. Or just plain stupid. / I sighed as voice rang through the trees again.

"Hn…onna you're both."

I growled yet again tired of Hiei and his games. Starting to walk away this time no intention of turning around.

I got no further than a foot away when Hiei dropped in front of me blocking my path. I sighed in aggravation.

/What now/

* * *

Kat snapped her eyes open remembering the past, anger rising in her yet again.

/That bastard still haunts me after all these years./ she thought.

Sam was finally able to make it inside, of course no thanks to Hiei. Sam began knocking on Kat's door. "Hey! Kat may I come in?" Sam asked patiently waiting by the door. Kat ignored the girl at the door lost in thought.

/Why did he have to do this to me/

Getting angrier and angrier making her energy flare. Sam noticing the energy signature of her friend changing she began to start panicking and started banging on the door.

"Kat…Kat….Hey are you ok? Answer me! Kat…!"

Kat got out of bed sighing at her friend. She opened the door slowly to yell at the ookami, but no such luck.

For when she opened the door the young demoness pounced on her crying tackling her to the floor, mumbling incoherently into her shoulder. Kat's anger seemed to disappear as she lay under Sam, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow! That hurt ya know. What's wrong with you?" Sam looked up sniffling

"Ifeltyourenergyrisingandigotworriedbecasueithoughthehadcomebackforyou!" Sam rambled out at the speed of light.

Kat sighed, "Um…Sam I have no clue what you just said could you repeat that slower for me?"

Sam took in a big breathe and nodded. "I felt your energy rising and I got worried cause I thought **_he_** had come back for you."

Kat sighed and hugged the ookami.

"It's ok Sam. I was just thinking about something no one was here." Sam let a sigh of relief out.

"Are you sure?"

She asked Kat with a tear running down her cheek. Kat nodded, "That's why I broke the mirror. I know that's a stupid reason, but my reflection just pissed me off." Sam nodded understandingly getting off Kat.

* * *

I smiled at my young friend. She acted more like a child at times then her real age. As I got off the floor and started to dust myself off, I saw a thorn in my ass walking this way.

/Yusuke! Can't you leave me alone/

I glared at the boy. He approached and I heard Sam say something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'not right now'. But it was so low I couldn't be sure. I watched Yusuke walk up to us and stop right in front of me, pure disgust on his face.

"What do you want now?" I asked irritation showing through my voice. He glared at me as if I was infested with some kind of horrid disease.

Sam sighed and was about to say something when Yusuke decided he would open his big mouth.

"I don't know why Kurama wants to be with you. I mean after everything you've done, or growled about, but you're an idiot if you just let him go." Yusuke growled at me.

I glared at the ignorant boy. "Leave me alone! Who are you to judge me?" Sam just stood back with a small smile on her face. Yusuke stood there looking stupid like always. I sighed

"Yusuke…If you don't leave now you'll just further piss me off, and I will not be responsible for your death. Now! GO AWAY…!"

Yusuke just Smirked at me. "So what I've died before! I'm not doing this for you. So don't get charity and my love for a friend mixed up. Besides I don't care if you're further pissed off."

I clinched my teeth it took all the strength I had in me not to send him flying. "Sam you might want to get rid of him before I lose it?"

Yusuke smirked and opened his mouth again. "Yeah because vamp girl here might get hurt."

I couldn't take it anymore and I sent a punch flying at him, but before it made impact Sam caught my arm mere centimeters from his nose. Yusuke gulped and backed up just a little and Sam just got in front of me.

Sam sighed and released my arm and walked slowly over to Yusuke. She grabbed his left arm and smacked him in the back of the head and literally threw him out the door, slamming the door in his face.

All we could hear where his mumbled profanities through the door. Sam sighed turning to me smirking. She looked back at the door and yelled over Yusuke's mumbling profanities.

"Go bother Kuwabara. I mean he is your lover and all!"

My eyes went wide as I tried my hardest not to laugh but I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I fell on my bed. "Oh…That was a good one." Sam smirked at me as we heard Yusuke growl and storm off.

Sam's smirk turned into a smile.

"You know what's even funnier. He didn't deny it."

I nodded my agreement unable to speak at the moment. After a little bit my laughter subsided. I stared at Sam who was sitting on the love seat that was by the window. I smirked

"You do realize you're getting to be too much like me?" She smiled and stared out the window.

"None of the worlds will last."

I smiled "Yea, hopefully you're not going to be exactly like me…No one would want that." Sam smiled and just stared out the window.

Wanting to know what she was smiling about I decided to read her mind with out her knowing.

/That used to be what I thought, but not as much anymore. I'm just glad she kept me around all theses years./

I left her mind before she realized I was there. As I watched her I noticed her smile continued to grow in size. Being the curious fox I am I decided to ask this time, "What's with the big grin?"

"Oh, It's nothing just thinking."

Sam got up from the chair and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Sam smiled.

"Bed, like you should be doing." I yawned and nodded.

"I think your right, Good night Sam." I mumbled out. She smiled and left closing the door softly behind her. I sighed and snuggled under my blankets and began to doze off.

* * *

I was sneering at everything and anything by know.

/How dare she insult me like./

My hand involuntarily went to my cheek rubbing the red spot left over from Sam.

/What did onna think she was doing/

Not paying attention to where I was going something bumped into **_me_**. I lost my train of thought and noticed that Sam was sitting on the floor rubbing her butt. Sam looked up at me and smiled.

"I guess I deserved that for slapping you."

I glared at her as she helped herself off the ground. When she was finally standing she smiled at me and looked me in the eye.

/God she looks so innocent and her smile is….What the hell am I thinking. There nothing on this worthless onna, worth thinking about. But her smile….No there is nothing. That's it end of argument./

As I came from my mental argument with myself I noticed Sam smiling at me and giving me this look as if I sprouted another head.

"What?" I hissed out.

She just shrugged. I glared at this ridicules onna. Then she did something rather unexpected. She kissed the cheek she had slapped earlier. I stood there dumbfounded. She smiled and pulled back looking at me with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That was for slapping you earlier. Well I'm heading off to bed. Good night Hiei."

Her blush reddened when all I did was stare at her. She smiled one last time and ran off to her room closing the door softly behind her.

/What just happened/

I sighed releasing the breath I had pinned up inside of me. I walked off towards the living room replaying what just happened. I sat at the window sill.

/What is wrong with that onna…/

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kurama waving his hand in front of my face. I swatted it away and glared at him.

"What?"

Kurama smirked at me and pointed at my cheek. I growled annoyed at the fox. "What about it?" I barked. He smirked again.

"Hiei one cheek has a slap imprint and the other has a slight tint of pink to it for no reason." Kurama smirked at me.

/That damn Fox! Too smart for his own good./

"What happened…?" I growled and turned away from the annoying fox. I heard the fox sigh and sit back down. My curiosity getting to me I had to ask?

"Fox what's your problem?"

He sighed and said one word "Yusuke…"

I rolled my eyes at the Fox.

"HN…what else is new….Why, what did he do this time?"

Kurama sighed "He insults Kat too much."

I nodded my silent agreement. Kurama let a low growl escape him.

"He keeps insulting the way she looks. Like breaking the mirror cause she was ugly and what not."

I sighed "You realize that's where you kill him. Right?"

"Yea I know but then Sam would never forgive me."

Kurama collapsed on to the couch. I sighed

"So instead of releasing all of your energy on that baka. You're going to pin it up and go crazy?"

Don't remind me!"

I smirked at how fickle the Fox gets over women.

/That will never happen to me thank god./

"I have to admit I rather have Sam pissed off instead of you Fox."

Kurama nodded. "But I think she's mad at Yusuke right know anyway. Seeing as Yusuke just came from that way more pissed than he was when he left."

"Hn. It's not my department to baby sit the detective and his family." I glanced at Kurama and noticed he was smiling.

"Foxes what's so funny…?"

"Nothing, Hiei nothing at all." I growled at the Fox and turned my attention outside. While my thoughts drifted threw the day's event.

* * *

Ice: well i hope you all enjoyed.

Pixie: See you all next chapter. R&R please.


	6. Unwanted Surprises

Ice: well all here it is chapter 6.

Pixie: 'smirks' took you long enough

Ice: hey we both worked on this.

Pixie: i know i was just playing.

Ice: 'sighs' of course.

Pixie: 'smiles'

Ice & Pixie: we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Ice: but we do own Sam and Kat

Pixie: Yay for sugar highs.

Yu gang: Um...

Pixie: 'sweat drops'

Ice: 'sighs' on with the story.

* * *

I sighed lying in bed, nothing better do but stare into an abyss of darkness. Sleep just didn't seem to want to over take me tonight. My mind was restless as was my body. I tossed and turned having the days events play in my mind. After a while I heaved out a giant sigh.

"This is starting to get really aggravating….and boring."

I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. Finally through with staring at the endless dark ceiling, I climbed out of bed and head for the living room. Upon approaching the living room I saw that Hiei was sitting at the window sill glaring at his reflection and Kurama was reading a book.

"Damn why don't they ever sleep?" I mumbled to myself.

I walked towards them glaring at the back of Kurama's head. I plopped down beside Kurama and turned on the TV. I smiled as I noticed what show had popped on the screen

/"Queen of the Damned" My favorite movie./

I was enjoying my movie when I felt a glare on my back. I glanced up at Kurama to see him glaring at Hiei. I turned my glance towards the short demon on the sill.

To only see Hiei rise from the sill and leave.

I heard a sigh and "God he's so dense." Escape Kurama.

If it hadn't been for my excellent hearing I would have never heard him. I turned my attention back to the TV glaring. I felt Kurama scoot closer.

I tensed up and he stopped. I sighed out of irritation. I ignored the fox and kept my attention on the movie, not wanting to deal with him. Nothing happened for about 30 minutes through out the movie.

I smiled at the fact he had finally decided to leave me alone…Deciding against hurting the Kitsune I continued watching the movie. A silent tear traced the outline of my face as a vampire was killed.

I wiped my eyes smearing the tears that had fallen. Feeling an arm embrace my shoulder and pull me into a hold. I tensed up ready to pummel the fox, but when he made no other movements but kept his eyes on the TV.

I sighed, but did nothing more but watch the movie. Starting to fell sleep I leaned my head on Kurama's shoulder and we watched the movie in silence as Kurama tighten his grip on my shoulder.

* * *

I heard a sigh come from the living room. I sneaked over to the corner of the kitchen to see nothing.

/Stupid couch/

Crawling over closer to the couch, only to be shocked to see Kat and Kurama together cuddling. Hearing Kat sniffle a little I was about to tackle her worried but I was beaten to it.

"Hey Kat you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine. I just hate how the vampire is always made out to be the bad guy. Only power hungry vampires are. Most aren't…then they have to go and do the whole stake them in the heart thing…"

I peaked over the couch to see Kurama giving Kat and understanding look and holding her close and Kat embracing the man beside her. Smiling I took this as my cue to leave. And as quietly as I had come I left.

* * *

I sat there in Kurama's embrace.

/He smells likes roses…wait what am I thinking about…damn it. You can't fall for him. Remember your vow to yourself and Sam./

I sat there quietly having a mental fight with myself. I glanced up at Kurama to see a smile playing across his face.

/Why must he be like he is/

I sighed and continued to watch the movie in the silence of the room.

"What the hell….?" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs. Surprised and horrified that someone had seen me I pushed Kurama away and turned to Yusuke glaring and hissing. I got up from the couch quickly and raced out of the room, letting my feet guide my path.

* * *

"Oh well." Yusuke blundered out and plopped down on the couch beside Kurama. A growl escaped the pissed of Kitsune. "Yusuke!"

"What?"

"I'm so going to kill you." Yusuke's eyes widened ran out the door as fast as he possibly could towards the forest. Kurama bounded off the couch after the detective giving him a 5 second head start.

"OH MY GOD….WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Yusuke screamed looking back at Kurama. Not paying attention to where he was going he tripped over a root, and slammed in to the ground.

Kurama slowed his pace from a run to a walk. Kurama watched as Yusuke rolled over rubbing his cheek where he had hit the ground to only have him scream at the sight of a very pissed off Kitsune.

"Oh my god! Please don't hurt me. What did I do?"

"What did you do…Do really have to ask me that?" The angry Kitsune picked the detective up by his shirt collar. When there was a sound behind him and a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Kurama he isn't worth this energy." Sam sighed out to Kurama.

Yusuke seeing Sam began to praise the heavens and begged for help. But half way through his ramble for help what Sam had said dawned on the poor detective.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He demanded in a booming voice. Sam sighed putting her hand to massage her temples closing her eyes.

"Why must my only living relative be as dense as a hundred year old tree trunk…?" The ookami stared at Yusuke.

Sighing she opened her mouth to say something but shut it slowly. "Kurama why not go ahead and drop the ignoramus." Kurama releasing a feral growl dropped Yusuke on his ass. Yusuke Jumped up off the ground and got right in Sam's face.

"How dare you call me a waste of energy? What did you mean by that…?"

"Ok…! Yusuke since you're not smart enough to realize what my insult means….I'll explain it. You're a complete waste of energy…" Sam smirked at Yusuke's childish reaction of cussing and storming off. When Yusuke was out of sight Sam let a sigh escape her lips. She turned to the still fuming Kitsune.

* * *

I was perched in the tree above the three watching the sight. I smirked as Yusuke stormed off towards the temple. I looked back at Sam and Kurama.

"What is this...?" I questioned myself in a hushed whisper. I was watching attentively. They stood locked in a stale mate. No one neither speaking nor blinking. I watched with interest. Suddenly Kurama's voice broke the silence.

"Why do you protect him? You know he deserved what he has coming." Kurama began approaching Sam.

Sam stood her ground and let him approach her. Saying nothing she just stood there. Finally when Kurama was only mere centimeters away from her she spoke.

"I know he deserved it after the ways he acted, but still I pity him for not having much of a brain. Besides 'Yoko.' Its time to realize he is a waste of energy."

She smirked at Kurama. Kurama patience was wearing thin. Anyone could see this.

"Damn it Sam you have to much love for that buffoon. Yes he might be your cousin, but he deserves everything he 'had' coming!"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and turned away from Kurama. Her shoulder began to shake slightly.

"Kurama…? You know Yusuke's my only living blood relatives. I've seen all my immediate family members die. At the hands of a mad man…." Sam's eyes formed tears as she stopped mid sentence. "I don't want another family member dying. Not again by someone I trust."

Sam let out a strained laugh. "Besides my aunt would have my head."

/What Yusuke and Sam are related/ I yelled in my head.

I turned my attention back to the bickering two.

"Argh you are so unbelievable." Kurama fumed out with his gold eyes. Sam turned on her heels and glared an icy glare at Kurama.

"Well at least I'm not loosing IQ points just thinking about killing him….Go find Kat or something…" Sam growled out.

/NO! Don't say that. Please no…/ I watched the scene unfold Kurama glared at Sam, and turned and headed back to the temple. I waited till Kurama was out of sight. I dropped out of the tree behind Sam.

"You just didn't tell him what I think you told him to do. Did you?"

"Why not? You were enjoying his company. Well until Yusuke ruined it."

I blushed but held my glare on Sam's back. "He was trying to comfort me. I saw a vampire get staked. And you know how I am with that kind of stuff." Sam turned and smirked at me.

"But you can't deny you liked it. I mean you could have pushed him away, before you were upset. When he started holding you for instant."

"If I hadn't pushed him away I wouldn't be here…"

"You're right you'd still be on the couch." I blushed.

/She's right I might still have been on the couch…with Kurama./

"Whatever….Just being around Koenma's lackeys I lose IQ points. Sam we don't need them. The only reason we're here in the first place is because of Koenma."

"Does this mean we're back to square one?" Sam asked herself. She nodded to herself and let's out a sigh.

I glared at my ookami friend. I turned to leave ignoring the smirking girl behind me.

* * *

"Hiei what am I going to do with her?" I asked looking up into the darkness of the forest. No reply came.

I waited a little longer for a reply, when two crimson orbs opened and shot there look at me. Soon the body appeared and jumped from the tree landing right beside me. With no more than a low thunk.

I let out an aggravated sigh waiting for a reply. Figuring Hiei wasn't going to do more I headed for a darker part of the forest.

"Onna this isn't a decision you can make for her."

I stopped at the reply. "I know. But it seems when she makes progress she does this again." I sighed again and turned back to Hiei.

Hiei smirked at me and approached me. "Understandable onna. But she can't be completely blamed this time. The detective didn't help matters."

"I know…I know….I am so going to hurt him tomorrow…but first….I have to make it to…bed first…"

I collapsed to the ground. Bracing my body for the impact.

Waiting for the impact to the ground. I never hit the ground. I turned my head slightly to the side to see that Hiei had caught me right before I hit the ground.

I smiled at the demon holding me as he adjusts me to hold me bridal style. I felt the wind of his speed as we zigzag through the forest.

When he came to a sudden stop and his warm embrace left me and I was entangled in blankets. I listened to the soft breathes that escaped him.

I laid there drifting off to sleep wondering what he was going to do next. When I heard a door close quietly. I smiled and turned over in my bed and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kat was rummaging around the kitchen quietly mumbling to herself. "If it wasn't for Yusuke would I still be in there with Kurama, or would I have pushed him away like I had?"

Kat sat staring at her bottle of water. She shook her head vigorously. "Stop thinking like that Kat. You know what happened the last time you fell for a man."

Hiei walked into the living room after leaving Sam's room. He found Kurama sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV,.

"Are you okay?" Kurama nodded, but stiffly seeing as he was still pissed,

"Yeah, but I'm really starting to hate Sam." Kurama stated glaring at the TV.

"Hn! Kitsune don't start….just like you got pissed at Yusuke for what he said about Kat….I will get pissed at what you say about Sam….so watch it!" Kat, who had been listening, took a sip on her bottle of water staying out of sight, and continued listening.

Kurama nodded sighing, "I'm sorry."

Hiei shrugged, "You just wanted to get Yusuke back for what he's been doing it's okay I understand…but it's not Sam's fault for his actions. She's just trying to keep the peace here."

Kurama laid his head in his hands, "I actually thought I was getting somewhere with Kat….that was until Yusuke popped in." Hiei nodded understanding what his friend was going through,

"…You have to give things time. Like she did say she was alone for a century…besides Sam, but she was a pup then. We have to think about the years before that too."

"They should mind their own damn business….they don't need to worry about my past, just theirs!" Kat mumbled to herself leaving the kitchen, and going to her room with her bottle of water quietly.

"Yeah, I know you're right." Kurama watched Hiei look to a shadow near the kitchen, but noticed he just shrugged it off as if he imagined something,

"Yeah…..She'll see the truth sooner or later." Kurama nodded, "Yeah, well I'm going to bed."

Hiei nodded to his friend as he looked out the window. As Kurama yawned he got up and walked off to his room.

_**Next day**_

I sat up on my bed after laying there for six straight hours staring at the ceiling. "I didn't get any sleep again….what is happening to me!" I mumbled. I got up and walked out of my room and to the living room to see Hiei asleep at the window.

I shrugged the sight of Hiei off, and sat down on the couch turning the TV on to see Jerry Springer. I looked to a clock to confirm it was an 11 am.

I smirked watching as stupid humans fought back and forth over petty issues.

"Good morning." I turned to see Sam coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich in her hands smiling.

I smiled back at her, "Morning….have a good night's sleep?"

She nodded, "Yea." She flopped down by me.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it….at least one of us did…." Seeing as I was looking at Sam, who's seat was near the hallway entrance, I got to see Yusuke coming into the living room, so I turned away back to watch a human girl start fighting with a gay guy.

"Thanks for helping me out last night, Sam." I just sat there and listened to what Yusuke and Sam had to say. "Dude, next time I'm so letting him kill you."

"What a nice cousin I have….She'll let him kill me next time."

That was where it started pissing me off, I turned and looked at Yusuke,

"Shut up Yusuke….If you were my cousin and you deserved it I would've let him kill you the first time around." I stated glaring.

Sam sighed heavily, "Ok, okay enough you two. Yusuke," She paused getting his attention off of me, "Come with me!"

Yusuke got up and started following Sam, but I growled at him.

I caught Sam glaring at me mouthing 'chill', but how could I when he upset me? I shrugged it off, and started watching TV again.

* * *

I lead Yusuke to my room to talk to him.

"What?" He asked rudely.

I turned to him after shutting my door behind me, "Dude lay off! You're being such an asshole."

"She's a bitch she deserves it."

I glared at him, "Have you even made an effort to get to know her? I've been with her a long time, and I've known you your whole life….the bitch here, seems to be you."

He glared back with such spite, "You shouldn't have ever been around a vampire in the first place…what were you thinking grouping up with her!"

I was a bit shocked but more pissed then anything, "How dare you speak of her like that! She took me in when my family died, when my own relatives ignored me. She loved me and helped me grow up….So don't you ever, ever degrade her like that with those petty words, or I will hurt you." I said upset glaring daggers at him.

"Oh well…but if you want to say she loved you….why can't she love someone else as well?" Yusuke asked shrugging it off.

"It's different with Kurama," I mumbled.

"How….If she knows how to love why can't she love him as well as you?" Yusuke persisted on the matter.

"Yusuke just don't press it okay." I said opening my door and leaving the room glaring at the floor. I heard him just mumble an 'oh well' and stomp off down the hallway.

At least that was that…till I came back in and sat down to talk with Kat to find out she pretty much heard it all….oops.

* * *

Ice: well there you go all chapter 6.

Pixie: well hope everyone enjoyed it.

Ice & Pixie: R&R please.


	7. The Return of A Unwanted Past pt1

Ice: Hey all...I'm so sorry this took so long...I promise after this we will do are best to keep the updates in a certain amount of time.

Pixie: bows please forgive us...I'm so sorry...schools been a drag...

Ice & pixie: well here is the chapter 7 we promised...hope you like it. R&R please...

Disclaimer: We only own Sam and Kat and the evil baddy.

* * *

I sighed getting up from the couch. That boy could just rub your fur the wrong way...and he did it so well which really pissed me off. I stormed outside all eyes on me, even the short demon sitting on the sill had his attention on me as I slammed the door behind me.

"Kami….I swear I should kill him! How dare he speak of her in such a way?" I yelled at nothing in particular.

I stormed through the dense and dark forest till I came upon a lagoon hidden deep in the forest. I took refuge on a flat rock that hung out over the water, with a cave behind it.

"That stupid ignorant Jack ass!" I mumbled to myself. As I closed my eyes listening to the quite of the forest and the trickle of a spring feeding the body of water below me.

Tranquility took over my rage and replaced my anxiousness. I brought my tail and ears out so they could feel the cool crisp air they loved. My tail twitched and wrapped around my waist and my ears perked up listening to the sounds of the forest.

I began to drift off to sleep when a branch cracked. I made no sudden movements so not to arouse the intruder till it was too late. I waited but nothing ever came.

I brushed off the thought of an enemy, and replaced the thought of it either being a bird or animal of some kind. Yawning I began to doze off. When the sun that was hovering over my body was eclipsed with a dark figure. Shooting my eyes open I saw one of the things I had been running from.

* * *

I got off the couch sighing heading to my room. "Well that was a quite argument!" I muttered sarcastically to myself.

Opening the door slowly I entered the dark room. I sighed at the welcoming darkness. I plopped on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling I knew was there somewhere.

"Why must I always be the center of every ones attention?"

"Because more people care about you then you realize."

I turned my head to my door startled by the sudden out burst. Seeing Kurama standing in the door way I sighed in mild relief. I stared Kurama in the eye, my eyes holding a softer hue then normal towards the Kitsune.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I questioned my eyes never leaving the Kitsune in my door way.

Kurama smirked at me with his emerald eyes. I sighed sitting up in bed putting my feet on the floor.

"If you don't I can show you how?" He smirked and entered my room turning on the light.

"I must have missed that day in school."

"I think that rather unlikely."

"You're right."

Kurama smirked at me again for the third time in that little amount of time. I sighed getting up to face Kurama.

"What do you want….well besides listening in on me?" Kurama approached me to where he was only a foot or so away from me.

"To let you know, you might want to go check on Sam. Really, I mean she just stood up to the second most important person in her life for her first one in her life."

I looked at Kurama to only see that he had left. Confusion held its place on my face.

"Second…I thought I was placed there?" I mumbled to myself.

Disregarding what was said, I went out the open window to find my ookami friend. I searched for her scent. Picking it up, I headed in the direction that it was the strongest. After about 15 minutes of looking for Sam I found her asleep on a rock hovering over a lagoon.

I jumped up to the rock, where she laid on top, to see her asleep, but also crying and thrashing a little. Shaking Sam softly I tried to wake her up. She shot up her deep violet eyes darker than normal and glazed over.

"It must have been a dream!" she mumbled to herself.

I squatted down and looked her in the eyes. She turned her face away from me not looking me in the eye.

I sat Indian style in front of Sam showing that I wasn't leaving, well just yet anyway. She turned and looked back at me her eyes back to their normal color. I stared into her eyes, and mine softened even more for the second time that day.

"You know, I could have handled that, you didn't need to get involved…All I had to do was scare him bad." I proclaimed proudly.

Sam looked at me and nodded. "I know Kat, but I don't like seeing ya'll fight and I wanted to be of some kind of help."

Sam looked at me her eyes on the verge of tears. "You always are.…Just that time you should've let me do something about it."

Sam looked up at the sky and sighs "No…I was tired of the way he treated you, and it was time I did something about it!"

"Well if he does it again let me handle him, okay I don't want it to upset you any more." I replied as I wiped a few tears off the young ookami's face.

She smiled at me and nodded her head at me. I smiled at her, stood, and helped Sam to her feet.

"Now seeing that you're so tired let's get you back, I don't need anything bad happening to you." Sam looked at me smirking.

"When has anything bad happened to me?"

I frowned thinking on all the times. "Um…lets see there was that time we were in the vampire territory and then there were many more times…I don't even want to mention them."

Sam sweat dropped "Hehehe…oops I forgot about that."

I smiled at Sam and gestured for us to head back. She half smiled at me signaling she wanted to race. I smirked and we both sped off racing to the temple. I arrived first but only by a mere millimeter.

I approached the door opening it so Sam could go in first. Sam being so exhausted fell halfway through the door.

/Why is she so tired/

I pondered to myself as I helped her up, and escorted her to her room helping her to her bed with a slight smirk on my face from her reaction to the fall. I kissed Sam's forehead as she closed her eyes.

I left closing the door softly, and headed back to my room. But instead of looking at the ceiling I laid on my side staring at my left wall. I grabbed the remote off the bed stand and turned on my CD player, turning on **HIM**.

I laid there for what seemed like hours listening to my CD. Suddenly a soft knock at my door knocked me out of my trance. I sighed lifting myself out of bed heading over to the door to see Kurama's face behind it as I opened the door.

A look of worry was on Kurama's face.

"What is it?" I asked harshly, pissed about being disturbed from my music.

"Kat is Sam in there with you? Because I just passed her room and she wasn't in there!"

"WHAT DO MEAN SHE WASN'T IN THERE?" Kurama face faltered as I raced past him towards Sam's room busting in the door to see that Sam wasn't there, but her window was open.

I rushed to the window and looked out to see that she was in the tree asleep. I sighed in relief. I sat on the sill sticking my feet out the window.

"Sam come back inside before you get sick!" I ordered.

Sam opened her eyes slowly turning her gaze to me. Something was wrong her eyes; they were the wrong color, they weren't Violet or that purple or even the ice blue on occasion they usually held, no they were way off.

They were a dark Blue as if her eyes had been taken over by the devil, himself. Sam smirked at me her fangs showing. She leapt out of the tree at a speed that could match Hiei's.

"SAM GET BACK HERE!" I screamed running after her.

I could hear the others not far behind, but I didn't want them to interfere. Once Sam slowed down I stood right there just a few feet behind her.

"Sam what's going on?" I asked worried. She didn't look at me, but just forward not answering me.

"Sam what's wrong?" My worrying level just hit the roof. I heard a soft whisper,

"Damn bitch must a made her angry or somethin'."

* * *

Kurama and the others finally caught up to the girls. Hiding behind a near by bush they watched the scene unfold before them.

Kat was standing there staring at the back of Sam's head. Kat was inhaling the air as if it was going to run out on her.

"Sam why are you running from me? Please Sam answer me!"

Sam kept her gaze ahead completely ignoring the pleas coming from the shadow fox. Her eyes were changing color. From there normal soft purple hue to that of a blue that screamed death. Kat body began to tremble.

You could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Sam… Are you ok?"

Suddenly the ookami's eyes turn completely blue, and stay that way.

Turning on her heels Sam attacked Kat. Her face not holding its usual look, but a look of death. Kat dodged the attack, and skidded across the open area.

"Sam what the hell is wrong with you? What are you trying to do?" Yelled Kat as she dodged more attacks.

Sam eyes were empty of all emotion. Sam continued her attack on Kat. "Sam come on what did I do?"

"We have to help her! That isn't Sam fighting! This match isn't even!" Whispered a desperate Kurama. His eyes never leaving the battle before him.

"Come on! Snap out of it!" Yelled Kat as she slapped Sam across the face, "Wake up!"

"Hehehe…I see my little friend has rattled your buttons, my dear, Kat!" A voice came.

"What in the world?" Kat seemed shocked as if she knew this voice, but confused as to where it was coming from.

"Did you really think you could escape me, my love? Silly little vampire it was the chase that intoxicated me more. Now it looks like I have your best friend, puppet!"

Kat being distracted by the voice was barley able to dodge Sam's attack. Kat eyes scanned the area.

"My love…? Who are you?"

"Tsk Tsk! Its sad you don't remember the one who turned you into a vampire."

A low feral growl escaped Kat's throat. "Where are you, Yukio? Show your ugly face, you coward!"

Sam's face held a smirk "I'm right here in front of you!"

Kat looked around the clearing. "You liar, only me and Sam are here!"

"Exactly!"

"Get out of her NOW…!"

Sam's smirk grew wider "Why, You won't hurt me while I'm in here! Like you could anyways."

The voice was husky from Yukio taking full control, but at the same time it held a tender tone, showing that Sam had control somewhere in there.

"Besides what are you going to do now, love? You're all out of options, and once I have you I will take your mutt as my pet. You know the saying the younger they are the more they scream." Kat glared at Sam.

"If you so much as hurt one hair on her head I will kill you!"

"Little late love, as of right now she's mine…body and soul."

Kat's eyes glazed over at this bit of information. Falling to her knees. Her eyes never leaving her friend.

"I will give you time to think. Either you come willingly in two days, or I will kill this mutt!"

Kat's gaze fell to the ground before her at Sam's feet.

"I hate you… Now more than ever!" Kat huffed out as tears escaped her eyes.

Sam's gaze held the satisfactory of winning this battle. "I'll see you in two days."

Kurama having enough of this sitting in the bushes game jumped out in front of Sam. "You're taking neither one of them!" Kurama declared through clenched teeth.

"Too late!" and with that proclaimed Sam's body disappeared.

Kat looked up at Kurama her eyes holding tears and a depressed look. Fearing what Kurama would say and think; Kat got off her knees and bounded into the heart of the forest.

Kurama glanced back at his hiding spot then took off after Kat; Yusuke and Hiei not to far behind him.

Kat, after running 30 minutes straight, came upon a cave. Taking refuge inside hoping that the boys wouldn't find her. NO such luck. Hiei was the first to find her, standing at the entrance of the cave a scowl plastered onto his face.

"What the hell is going on? Where did he take her?" Hiei asked, a very small hint of worry seeping into his voice.

Yusuke appeared moments later. Rage and worry evident on his face. "Where is my cousin, Kat!" Kat turned her face away from the two detectives.

"Yukio has taken her; he's the one who turned me all those centuries ago!" Kat's eyes glowed in the darkness of the cave showing the tears that ran down her face.

"That is all you need to now! All I can promise is that she will be back! I promise to Hell!" Kat squeezed out between her sobs.

Kurama came into the cave and knelt beside Kat. "Kat! Do you know where he took her? How are you certain she will be back? You act as if you know for sure!"

Kat looked at Kurama hurt in her eyes. "I do…I know it all…She'll be back with in two days…because I'll make sure she is." Kat manages out with a small smile showing on her face.

"But he'll be here for you then, and he'll have both of you….Of course I'm not letting you go! What are you planning?" Kurama asked embracing Kat in a gently hug.

Kat continued to cry as she had been, "Let me go….it's not your choice to make," Which she did, in a way, have a point, "It's mine and …I…I'll make him give her back….I'll make him trade her for me."

Yusuke started feeling guilty for all that he had said earlier. "I'm sorry…"

Kat looked towards him as best she could, seeing as Kurama was still holding her within the embrace,

"I'm sorry…I had told her that you were so evil, that she shouldn't be around you…..you aren't…You aren't as bad as I thought you were. Thanks for caring about her and all." Kat and Hiei both had noticed the few tears that had fallen from the detective's eyes.

"Let me go!" Kat ordered trying to push Kurama away, "Let me the hell go!" Hiei smirked in a sad manner,

"Thank you for letting me meet her…." A sad chuckle came from Hiei (WOW),

"I love her." Confessions with Hiei and Yusuke continued on a bit, and Kurama still had hold of

Kat listening and thinking about all of it.

/I'm lucky…I still have my love, but Hiei doesn't. He doesn't even know if she's alright….it must be killing him knowing he can't help./

"How will you get her back?" Hiei questioned after confessions had ended.

"Anyway I can. She doesn't need to be around him, and well…..he has to give her up if he wants me…right?" Kat looked at Hiei sullenly, "I promise you will have her back."

Sadly Kurama didn't like this plan, "I refuse to let you go to him!" Tears had formed in his eyes as the plan sunk in, and the embrace he had Kat in tightened.

"It's not your choice…it's mine, and if it means bringing her back safe then I will." (this cave is filled with drama lol ' ) "No…Never! You saw how easy he took over ice…No not if it means I have to lose you. Let us go with you, 'cause…Sam is part of my family to now."

Kat rolled her eyes, "No….it's best if you stayed away from Yukio. I was a bounty hunter along time ago…and went after him…look where it got me. I won't let you, I won't let him hurt Sam; if he so much as harms a hair on her head his ass is mine!" Kat growled finally pushing Kurama off her.

Hiei noticed how upset and, …dare we say, pissed Kat was, "She's like a sister to you isn't she?" Kat shook her head, "She's like my pup."

It shocked Yusuke enough to where he gave off a couple weak chuckles, "No wonder….now I really feel bad."

Kurama stood up, "Well let's head back to the temple and help Kat with a plan." Kurama sighed not liking this at all.

"Haven't you heard a damn word I've said! Must I spell it out for you!" Kurama turned and smirked at Kat, "Yes." But of course he wouldn't be listening to her.

"You…are….not…helping me!" Kat said raising her voice glaring at him.

Kurama directed his attention to Hiei and Yusuke (not listening!), "I wonder if we could have Genkia help us search for Yukio or Sam with her spirit energy. They must still be in the human world, since Sam couldn't leave because of that collar Koenma put on her."

Kat got up really pissed ready to kill the stubborn fox, but settled it just smacking him really hard in the back of the head, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME!"

Hiei and Yusuke got a good laugh out of the scene.

Kurama just rubbed the back of his head, but was still smiled at Kat, "So, I guess, we better hurry back. I mean Genkia and Kuwabara are probably worried, and then we could have some tea while we think of a plan." Kurama walked out of the cave mumbling plans to himself.

Of course, Kat being …well Kat, she tackled Kurama, "Look here…you so much as put a finger in the way, and I will kill you myself for the mercy of Yukio. I won't let your stupidity get in the way and hurt Sam…YOU GOT THAT! And if you do get in the way, and I don't kill you; Yukio will torture you till he gets bored, then he'll rip you apart slowly…I've seen him do it, so please….don't piss me off, and stay out of the way." She then got off after that little episode, and began walking away.

Hiei smirked at Kurama as he got up dusting himself off, "Well you must have heard her clearly there…right?"

Yusuke was laughing his ass off, "Just 'cause I heard her, doesn't mean I'll listen." Kurama stated as he started thinking of and ignoring Kat, walking right past her.

Though Kat figured they can't do shit with out her, so she took a right and started running pretty damn fast getting away.

/I won't let them help me/. She thought to herself.

Hiei just smirking seeing Kat had taken off in a different direction, "Umm…Kurama, you do realize she just left us, right?" Yusuke asked snickering.

Kurama nodded, "Yeah, but she won't go too far with out these," Kurama held up a wallet, some keys, and a necklace, "Never trust a thief." Yusuke started laughing, "At the rate she was runnin'….she won't need that."

"Yeah but the necklace, it's from Sam…she never leaves it." Kurama stated.

"Well as long as she doesn't look down, she's gone." Yusuke smirked looking at Hiei who was ready to laugh his ass off.

"Believe me she'll notice." Kurama stated arriving at the temple with Hiei and Yusuke.

* * *

Sam: Thanks all for reading. Hope you enjoyed it

Kat: Ok all part 2 will be up soon...cross my finger.

Sam & Kat: R&R. Love all are reviewers..


	8. Unwanted past Pt2

Sam: I'm so sorry this is short and it took this long to get out. Bows. Please forgive me!

Kat: Bows with Sam I'm terribly sorry dear reviewers. I promise chapter 8 will be much longer.

Sam: That will be are personal guarantee.

Hiei: smirks Onna's you know that's a lie.

Sam: Shut up Hiei! It is not. This is the only short chapter we have.

Hiei: smirks So you think Baka Ookami!

Sam: growls Hiei I'm going to hurt you one day.

Hiei: Like you could even touch me!

Kat: gets in the middle of the two demons Chill you two are acting like babies.

Sam: pouts He started!

Hiei: glares at Sam Lying Onna.

Kurama: Hiei if you're looking for attention from Sam, don't be so argumentative about it.

Hiei: Shut it fox! You have no idea what you're talking about.

Kurama & Kat: smirks

Sam: I'm lost! What are ya'll talking about.

Kat: smirking Don't worry about it. Looks to reviewers sorry for the short chapter. Well here is chapter 7 Pt. 2.

Disclaimer: we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just Sam and Kat.

* * *

Kat ran as fast as she could through the dense forest. Not stopping for anything. Branches ripped at her body. Blood trailed the features of her arms. Losing her breath after running for 30 minutes, Kat planted herself under the base of a big birch tree. 

"I won't let him…!"

Kat mumbled to herself, her arm unconsciously slid to her neck to fiddle with her necklace. Kat glared into the abyss of the forest one word coming to her mind…/Kurama./

Kat shot off the ground and ran as fast as her legs would allow her. She busted the door to the temple open. Kat locked onto Kurama's signature as she entered the temple and tackled Kurama to the floor with a loud thud. Growling and fangs appearing in the corner of her mouth, a fierce look of death in her eyes.

"Give it back!" She growled out throw clenched teeth.

Kurama looked into Kats eyes startled by the impact made from the Kitsune.

"Hello Kat! What do mean. Give what back?"

Kat glare intensified. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Kat stopped for a moment. "Now that I think about it I'm missing my keys, and my wallet! I don't care about those I just want my necklace. Now Kurama!" Kat voice was deadly and serious.

Kurama handed Kat back her wallet and keys. Kat slapped the items from his hand and wrapped a hand around his neck, gripping it tight.

"No…! My necklace now!"

Kurama motioned towards his room. Kat got off Kurama slowly her eyes never leaving him as he head towards the dark hall way, mumbling incoherently. Kat growled and jumped in front of Kurama. Her eyes bore into his. As if ready to eat his soul if he wasn't careful.

"Kurama give me my necklace now, or I will leave with out it!"

"Really now?" Kurama asks swinging the necklace on its chain. A smirk playing across his features. "The day you leave this behind is the day you aren't damned!"

Kat's glare washes from her face slowly as a smirk plays across her face. "Fine I guess this is that day." Kat proclaims heading out the door.

Yusuke watched the scene unfold. A smirk played across his features. "I guess you where wrong Kurama."

Kurama glanced at Yusuke. "You have to give these things time."

"Fox she doesn't plan on coming back. Your little plan didn't work." Hiei said through a I told you so smirk.

"Ye of little faith."

"Kurama I'm going with the short mind reader. She isn't coming back."

Kurama sighed at the impatient demons. "Give her a couple of hours. Then you will see." Yusuke glanced at Hiei and shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so fox boy. Hey! Didn't you say something about a plan?" Kurama nods as he sits on the couch in the living room. "That I do Yusuke. That I do."

* * *

Sam: Again sorry it was so short. Please R&R. 

Kat: nods please! Oh and flames are welcome.


	9. The Rescue

Ice: Well here it is chapter 8 our dear readers and reviewers

Pixie: Sorry it took so long. With school and all…and the evil parents of DOOM!

Ice: I so agree Doom! Ok well here it is

Pixie& Ice: R & R please….and we don't Yu Yu Hakusho…Just the oc's.

* * *

"Yukio let me out of here!" Sam yelled thrashing in her chains cutting her wrists and ankles wide open causing blood to pour onto the floor. Yukio stood leaning against the wall a smirk on his face. "Keep this up and you won't see that ornery little fire demon or you precious Kat gain." 

Sam growled at the vamp Kitsune. "Who say's? I'm stronger then anyone gives me credit for!"

Sam managed to free a hand from the shackles. Freezing the others that bound her to the wall, she shattered them and stood smirking at Yukio. "Now let's see how you stand up to me!"

Yukio face never changed he just stood there with that smirk on his face. "You can't hurt me!"

"We'll see!" Sam yelled as she charged the Kitsune. Yukio stood there not even budging he took a left hook right to the face and didn't even flinch.

Sam jumped back in shock. "What the hell? Why aren't you knocked out on the floor?" Yukio approached the now trembling Ookami. "Because I'm stronger then you, and for the record that didn't even tickle."

"Asshole!" Sam spat at him. "I have been called much worse." Yukio smiled at the girl rattling her nerves more. Sam put her fist up to attack again, but just let them fall to her sides. "You may be stronger than me, but I refuse to be a willing victim!"

"I'm afraid if you want to live and see those pathetic detectives again, you will. I'm only using you to get Kat, if you hadn't noticed. So just be a good little girl!"

Sam growled and spit at yukio hitting him on the cheek. "I will never let you get Kat. I rather die!"

"Don't wish for things when you don't know how painful they can be!" Yukio slapped Sam sending her to the floor and exited the room, glare on his face.

Sam shot of the floor and tried to follow after Yukio but to only have the door slammed in her face. "Come back and fight me you coward! I'm not scared of a pussy like you!" Sam screamed beating on the iron door.

* * *

Kat woke up holding her head. A head ache consuming her head. Opening her eyes slowly she stood up to notice she was in her room…/_what the hell! I thought I was outside?_ / Her eyes shot open as one name crossed her mind. /_Kurama!_ / 

She climbed out of bed and stormed out of her room heading downstairs where she knew the make Kitsune resided.

Kurama hearing the stomps from the hall cringed a little. "Well sounds like Kats up." Standing slowly he faced the hall way from where Kat was coming from. Not even moments later Kat tackled him to the floor. "What the fuck did you think you were doing going out there knocking me out and then bringing me here?" Kat yelled straddling the male Kitsune.

Kurama smiled up at the girl. "Will there be an answer to that that won't piss you off more?" Kat smirked at him "Nope not really. Now answer me!"

Kurama sighed glancing at Hiei _/I doubt you'll explain anything. /_

/Hn. That was your idea. Now you lie in your grave fox. /

Kat growled at the silence the fox was giving her. "Answer me now Fox! Why the hell am I here?"

Kurama sighed looking at the clock. "I only let you take a nap for….oh lets say about 12 hours. I went out looking for you. Found you asleep and I brought you back."

"That I know is a lie!" Kat remarked standing and pulling out a dagger throwing it at the fox barely missing him. "You liar I remember being in your arms and you placing something in my hair!" Kat ran a hand through her hair. "Ah what is this? Hm?" Kat asked looking at the plant and then back to Kurama.

"I don't remember that."

"Kurama I'm not a fool you should know this by know. We lived together how many years and I'm a gardener also. How could you use a sleeper plant on me?" Kat yelled through clinched teeth.

Kurama stood sighing as Kat pulled out another dagger. "Ok…ok! Enough with the daggers and I shall explain me dear friend."

Kat growled don't "Don't call me that! A dear friend wouldn't tranquilize me!"

"Kat it was the only way I could bring you here to talk some sense into you. You were in no state to help Sam for that matter you couldn't have helped a puppy. So I gave you a chance to rest." Kurama proclaimed.

Kats eyes narrowed at the Kitsune. "I don't need rest! Right now I need you guys to leave me alone, and let me do what I need to do!"

Hiei growled looking away from the scene before him, he didn't like being helpless as it was. Knowing she was the only right now that could get the irritating Ookami back.

"Well don't you feel stronger than you did yesterday. I know you know it. You can't take this Yukio dude on by yourself so stop playing high and mighty and do the right thing for Sam and ask for help."

Kat let a friendlier sigh escape her lips as she glanced around the room. "I didn't plan to take him head on. I planned on killing him in his sleep like the murder I am. I'm not playing high and mighty I'm playing save my friend, and keep them alive! You don't understand, but I've been running from this man for centuries, now it's time for me to do something, and protect the people or person who has protected and saved me!"

"Kat be smart! You know he'll sense you coming for him."

Kat smirked evilly looking Kurama in the eye causing him to back off a little, but not to much for anyone to take a big notice. "Vampires aren't all that! Not like in the movies. Poison shall help me a bit."

"Well I hate to say it Kat I figured you would do this. So unless you let us help you, you aren't going anywhere and we will be."

Kat shock her head. "Unless you can shove a stake through my black heart! You can't hold me in this temple."

Kurama smiled "True until I put up wards keeping you in, and only I can let you pass through them."

"Your blood will let me! I'll kill to get out of here to save Sam!" Kat growled out pulling out another dagger about ready to lunge at Kurama and slit his throat.

"Really you would kill more friends to save one friend that could be saved with all of our help?"

"I would slaughter many to save a friend who is more like my family then my own!" Kat screamed tears outlining her face. "After many years of torment I found someone who is like family to me. I refuse to let anyone take that away from either of us!" Kat yelled out through her sobs.

Kurama sighed and walked outside and held his arms up and open. "Ok go ahead and kill me! I'm right here. You say you're that strong. Come and get me. Break my wards!"

Kat glared at Kurama through tears. "If I won't be able to save her. God help you if you think you can save me! You think your helping but your not! Where will you be when I kill my self Kurama…Hm…Kurama can you answer that? "

Kat turned and ran to her room slamming the door behind her. Kurama sighed walking back inside and took a seat back on the couch.

"Hn! This important for her…her family…just in her mind! It's horrible!" Kurama nods leaning his head back against the back of the couch. "Just incase you haven't figured it out, that if she dies Sam will follow."

Hiei turned his cold crimson eyes out the window again glaring into the dark lonely forest. "Don't you think I know that fox, but yet just like foxes, vampires once they get something on their mind and they want to do it? Well it's pretty hard to get them off that track."

"True and we can't waste anymore time. Sam has to be in some kind of danger, he wouldn't just let her sit there and be tied up." Kurama said standing releasing a sigh. "Or he's ignoring her."

/ God he better not be doing anything to her…or I swear I'll kill him/

Hiei turned his attention back to the Fox who was stretching. "Go tend to your little vampire."

Kurama nods "Way ahead of you. Hiei not to make you worry more but he isn't going to just ignore her. Just think if he has Sam hurt enough Kat will come more willingly." Kurama left the room with that said heading towards Kats room. Hiei glared after Kurama knowing that what he just said might be true but praying that it wasn't it, he turned his attention back outside closing his eyes slipping into a dream like state.

Kurama knocked on Kats door softly opening with out her permission. Eyeing Kat sitting on her bed fiddling with her knifes. Walking over to her and standing in front of her with a slight smile on his face. "Kat! Hiei talked me into letting you go if you let us go with you…and I promise we will leave if it gets to hairy we will leave you and take Sam and get out of there!"

Kat eyed the tall Kitsune in front of her "No tricks?"

"You have my word as a fox and a gentle man. No matter how much it pains me I will leave without a fuss. Unless I can save you."

"Okay it couldn't hurt, but things go my way not yours!"

"Understood."

"Okay then! All we have to do is wait."

"Wait why? After you where ready to tear my head off to leave?"

"That was to get away from you and the others from trying to stop me! He said plain as day that he would come back and trade in two days!"

"You sneaky little fox. You just made me love more. Well all we need is a plan."

"Why? Its really a trade right…trade me, and then later I'll get out kill him and be back before morning. Or should there be more to it for this bounty hunter?"

"Where do we come in? You know it could just be a trap."

"If it's a trap then an attack from all sides should do the trick, correct?" Kurama nodded his approval his eyes glazing over slightly. "What do you think he has done to her? I really do fear for her." Kat shook her head. "He knows me better then she does. He knows when I said if you hurt even one hair on her head I will rip your bleeding heart out. I meant it with my temper."

Kurama nods and wraps an arm around Kats shoulder leading her out of the room. "Come lets go talk a plan over with the others!"

* * *

Yukio walked back into the room two days later. Eyeing his Ookami in the corner of the room, smirking when a growl is heard from the stubborn Ookami. 

"What do you want?" She spat out displeased at his appearance.

"It's the day of the trade." Sam turned her cold lavender eyes on him.

"I refuse to let you have Kat. I will never go I rather stay here and die!"

Yukio smirked at the girl bending down in front of her grasping her chin roughly in his hands. "Well to your dismay you have no choice in the matter, and I won't let her think I killed you. She would really go for my heart then, which would mean I would have to kill her!" standing up again dragging Sam by her chin. "Come Now!"

Growling Sam took his hand in her mouth biting into it as hard as she could result in her doing a face plant in the floor.

"I will never let you have her!"

Yukio growling lowly walks over to Sam and picks her up flinging her over his shoulder holding her arms down. Sam being able to sink her claws underneath the blade of his shoulder. Instantly dropping to the ground. As Sam took in her surroundings realization hitting her

/No the temple/

She looked up at him glaring. "Take me back you arrogant asshole!" She yelled trying to stand. Yukio growled and kicked her in the ribs sending her to the ground. "Shut up mutt!" Sam sat up holding her stomach.

Kat came to the door, Hiei following closely behind. Noticing the cuts on her wrist and the bruises forming on her cheeks Kat yelled. "What the hell did you do to her?" A low growl could be heard from Hiei who had exited the temple with Kat. Sam looked up to see Kat, Her eyes going wide.

/Kat! I'm so sorry for this, please forgive me some day/ Sam yelled mentally to herself. Looking at Kat in the eye a glare held on her face.

"Get the hell away you stupid vampire. I never want to see you again. You and those stupid Friends of yours, and don't you even think of going in my place. Your not even worthy of a rapist!"

Kat eyes grew wide at Sam and what she was saying. Trying to ignore the girl she turned her attention to Yukio. "We had a deal Yukio!"

Sam snickered at Kat. This grabbed her attention. "What's so funny?" Sam smirked slowly standing holding her ribs. "You making a deal, that's like me learning how to be a fox. With tail and all. It's quite silly. A vampire couldn't make a deal to save there life…well they could they just couldn't keep it."

"Sam what's wrong with you? What did he do to you?" Sam smirked at the fox "He did nothing to me you stupid abomination to nature." Sam yelled a tear sliding down her cheek.

Hiei catching the slight shine widen his eyes in understanding what the girl was doing.

/Kurama get your ass out here now/

/I'll be there in a second. /

Kurama headed outside to see Sam and Kat in a stare down and Yukio smirking at both girls as of they where a prize to be won. "What the hell? When did Sam get back?"

"Not even a minute ago," answered Kat not even glancing back at Kurama. Her glare was on Yukio now blaming him for the way Sam was treating her.

"Yukio we had a deal you bastard." Yukio smirked at Kat. "Your point I did nothing…well to bad anyway…she did most of that to herself."

"I don't believe you Yukio!" Kat sighed to herself knowing the sooner she got Sam away from him the better. "So let's get this trade thing over with."

"Who stops you from taking her? I haven't had I?" Kat nodded her head at Hiei who ran over grabbed the screaming girl and came back. Sam turned her eyes to Yukio tears trailing her face.

"You can't leave me here!" She yelled at Yukio, turning her head to Hiei she screamed. "Let me go!" As she fought to get away from Hiei.

Yukio smirked at the screaming Ookami "Sorry mutt but a deal is a deal. Come Kat!"

Sam gasped a bit, "No…Don't take her!" Kat walked towards Yukio taking deep breaths trying to remain calm, "Okay," was all that came from her.

Sam started screaming, "No……Kat don't! You stupid vampire, I hope you die Kat," The other around just watched her, well besides Kat who looked to the ground a bit, "I hope he kills you." Tears were streaming down her face, "I wish all of you dead! ALL OF YOU!" Sam continued to struggle again Hiei.

Kat just smiled looking at Sam, "I did this for you….no one else," But as tears streamed down her face she hid a dagger from Sam and Yukio's sight. Yukio growled a bit Sam, "Stupid mutt, shut up! You're not worth anyone's time," Yukio sent a random object flying at Sam to shut her up, and ended up slicing her arm making her cringe a bit in pain.

Kat took that moment to shove the dagger into Yukio's chest, tackling him to the ground pushing it further in. "A present for you ….for hurting my pup!" Yukio gasped at the pain, and that being the only thing on his mind, he teleported away forgetting to take Kat with him.

Kat looked back at Kurama and the others wiping tears away, "Shows you what little surprises I have up my sleeves," She said smiling weakly.

Kurama kinda nodded a bit, "Ya…….I'll never doubt you."

Kat looked at Sam then to Hiei, "Help Sam stop the bleeding."

"No…don't even touch me. I can take care of myself." Sam snapped.

Kat sighed, "Sam …what's wrong with you?"

Sam glared a bit tears still rolling down her face, "Leave me alone," And with that she took off running into the woods.

Kat sighed heavily a bit confused, "What did I do now?" She would've looked at Kurama….but she realized she had been doing that a lot lately so she looked to the ground.

Hiei rolled his eyes and ran off after Sam…he was very happy she was back. Kat ran through what had happened in her head a bit, "I did everything the way I planned, but I missed his heart by a centimeter," She mumbled to herself.

"Hiei," She looked up to see him gone, "He must've went after Sam…" She sighed.

"What? He isn't dead? He looked dead to me," Kurama said grabbing his chin thinking, "Well this really means he'll be coming back." Kat shook her head sadly, kinda sorta not really listening to Kurama, "I was so close...What matters now is Sam." Kat stood and walked inside mumbling to herself that Hiei would bring Sam back.

Hiei within seconds had caught up with Sam, running through the branches, and jumped down in front of her…

* * *

Ice: well hope you liked it next chapter will be out soon promise. 

Pixie: R&R please. Love yea all.


	10. The Twist

Sam: Well here's chapter 9. Sorry it took so long 'bows'

Kat: Please forgive us; we have just been extremely busy. 'Bows'

Hiei: Hn! Baka onna's

Sam & Kat: 'growls'

Hiei: 'rolls eyes and walks away.'

Sam: Asshole! 'looks back at readers' Anyway hope you enjoy. R&R please.

Disclaimer: we no own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Sam stood there staring blankly at the fire apparition in front of her. Getting annoyed by his presence she let a low growl escape her now hoarse throat. Hiei glared at the defiant onna.

"Hn! Baka ookami. Get over yourself! Why are you upset?"

Sam's eyes continued to stare blankly at the short apparition.

"Why? Why? Why am I so upset? Ask me that again?"

Hiei growls irritated. "Baka she had a plan, went through with it. She isn't gone she's still here. Count your blessings!"

"Count my blessings...my blessings. Why it won't last long. Really how long? She missed the asshole's heart, and ghaa…. What the fuck ever!" Sam screamed turning to her left and taking off leaving a faint trail of blood behind her.

Hiei snarled and took off after Sam, tackling her to the ground. He pinned her arms and legs straddling her and forced her to look up at him.

"She missed by only a centimeter! When he comes back we will get him!" Hiei growled out staring Sam in the eyes.

Sam ignored his words and maneuvered her way from his grasp and took off again. Bleeding worse from Hiei tackling her, he disappeared, and reappearing right in front of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her into a tree pinning her there.

"Hn! Onna stop this!" Hiei ordered through his annoyance and fury.

"Baka are you mad?" Hiei asked his gaze softening a little as he pulled her into an embrace, forcing Sam to her knees.

"Sam…I was worried about you. But more importantly Kat was and put up a fight against us because of it. So settle down." Hiei talked calmly mono tone.

Sam glared past Hiei into the forest her eyes filling with tears not returning the embrace. Soon she began to shake and wrapped her arms cautiously around the demon that refused to let go of her. Her body broke out into involuntary shakes as tears slid down her face. She buried her face in Hiei's shoulder sobbing.

"I thought I would never see her again. I was so scared I would never see her again and I was scared of that place but he would always talk about what he would do to...Kat….and…!"

Sam stopped talking getting dizzy from the blood lose. Hiei tightened his grip around the small girl trying to calm her down.

"Sam it will be ok." He spoke his voice holding a soothing tone to it.

"No it's not Hiei! He'll come back and try to take her again and –"

"That's where we'll be ready! Come on we better get those bandaged."

Sam nodded her silent agreement and pulled from Hiei's grasp and tried to stand. But feel back to her knees shaking. Hiei rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style no matter how much she complained. She didn't have the energy to fight the demon off. He took off towards the temple.

Hiei sighed placing Sam on her bed as he looked around her room he walked to the bathroom and began to search for the bandages. Sam sat up and stared out her window.

"He'll come back. Just like last time and we won't know when." She mumbled to herself as Hiei repapered from the bathroom with the bandages. She growled. Oh how she hated it when a man touched her.

* * *

Kat sighed heavily as she lay on her bed glaring up at the ceiling.

"We'll have to be on alert full time till he's dead!"

Kurama was leaning against her wall looking out the window. He nodded his agreement to Kat. They sat there in silence for a bit longer thinking on what had happened and what could and might happen.

"I wonder if she still pissed off."

Kat closed her eyes and shook her head slowly "We will find out later!"

"I thought you where dieing to see her again?"

"I am but she's being taken care of right now, and her being healed in more important!"

Kurama nodded again and kept his gaze out the window. A few more minutes passed again before one of them spoke.

"So when do you think he'll strike again?"

Kat shrugged and closed her eyes. "Probably in a couple of days! He would want that cut to heal, but it will only reopen anyways!"

A smirk trailed Kat's lips. "You better not hope the same place!"

"I only missed by a centimeter! I was pretty close, and the heart will be mine!" Kurama nodded and looked at Kat.

"Come on lets go visit Sam."

Kat nodded and climbed out of bed and headed for the doors letting Kurama lead the way. Kurama opened the door to Sam's room to see Hiei finish bandaging the now asleep ookami. Hiei sighed to himself looking over the girl; he brushed a few bangs from in front of her eyes. He smiled a half smile and stood and stared at the two foxes in the room.

He headed for the window to only be stopped by Kurama and dragged out to another room, leaving Kat behind with the slumbering ookami. Kat watched as the boys left. She sighed as the door closed; she turned her attention back to the sleeping girl. She wiped her eyes as tears came forth. She sat on the bed causing Sam to roll over.

"I had a plan to make sure we were safe…I never would've really left with him….You know me to well. At least he didn't hurt you to bad." Kat whispered to the girl as a tear slid down her cheek, seeing her friend like this killed her, and knowing that she helped cause this suffering made it all the worse.

Mean while Kurama had took Hiei to the living room. He sat down on the couch as Hiei took his usual place at the window. He watched the demon closely; he noted the change in attitude. He smiled mentally. He crossed his arms over his chest as he lay back on the couch.

"Hiei is she going to be ok?"

"Hn. She was scared she would lose Kat. It's just that she couldn't take the thought of it, and the fact that he's still out there and that he can come back scares her."

"That's understandable, let's hope it just doesn't affect her to extreme lengths."

"Hn! It won't, she's stronger then that, even if she is just a week ookami Onna."

Kurama smiled at the demon on the window sill, in his own little twisted way, he showed he cared and that he was worried. He stood to place a comforting hand on his friend, but to only be interrupted by Yusuke's voice ringing out through the room.

"Where is she?" Yusuke bellowed. Kurama sighed and turned his attention to the distraught half demon.

"She's in her room, but she's resting. So leave her be."

"Screw that!" Yusuke boomed as he headed for the room, but to only have a little fire demon block his path.

"Yusuke you will leave her be!" He spoke threateningly.

"Let me pass Hiei. She's my cousin!"

"I don't care detective!"

Yusuke glared at the short demon, but sighed in defeat and turned and walked away mumbling about to stupid menstrual fire demons. Kurama shook his head as Hiei took his seat back at the window and placed his hand on his katana, ready for anything.

* * *

Kat sobbed quietly into the sheets on the bed. She clenched the sheets in her fist as she thought about Yukio and what Sam had to endure.

"I'll watch over you like I have been…I won't ever let him have you again…I wouldn't be able to take it if he did."

She whispered into the sheets. She tried to stop crying as she spoke those words. Sam stared at the wall tears in her eyes as she listened to the cries of the girl behind her and she thought about her time with Yukio.

Kat sat up and stared at the body of Sam before her eyes trailed down to her hands, she clenched her fists, leaving little whelp's form her nails. She narrowed her eyes at her hands.

"I know it's my fault that you got caught up in this mess, but it will be over soon I promise."

Sam sighed softly to herself and rolled over to face the upset vixen. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Kat before she knew that Sam was awake.

"Kat it isn't your fault. Never think that again. At least not where I can hear or see it."

Kat looked at Sam in surprise. Sam had been awake the whole time, and she just choose to make herself known. She smiled at the girl and wrapped her arms around the ookami, as tears slid from her eyes.

"If it wasn't for me being here, and around all of you this never would've happened. I just hope he leaves me alone now..."

Kat stopped mid sentence and stared into Sam's dark purple and soft blue eyes. She saw that the spark of life that used to be there was gone; she felt a pang in the pit of her stomach as she decided to tell her something of importance.

"But if he doesn't...my brother will be dead!" Kat beamed smirking. Sam looked at her confused. She blinked a couple of times and released the girl and turned to wear her whole body was facing her.

"Your brother?"

"Yes he's my brother."

"How... he is the one who turned you into a vampire and he is full vampire. Oh this is so confusing

"My father died, and my mother got with his dad, and that's how we are related...short version

"Does that mean he has shadow fox in his blood to?"

Kat shook her head at the confused Ookami; she looked so innocent and cute. Sam placed her hands to her head and shook her head as she racked her brain for all the right answers. Kat shook her head again and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, causing her to look at her.

"He's my step brother...but I've always hated that term so I just call him brother."

Sam blinked at the vixen and shook her head vigorously.

"Oww…My poor head."

Kat covered her mouth as a small giggle came from her. Sam was doing this on purpose and Kat knew that now. Sam was cheering her up in her on little cute way. Kat tilted her head and stared at the girl in wonder. How she loved this girl, she smiled and decided to play along.

"Yes it's hard to understand that's why I just rather stay away."

"Well lets not tell anybody else they might not trust you if they knew."

"I hear ya loud and clear on that one."

Sam smiled a little to only lose the smile as she thought of something. She stared Kat straight in the eye, her eyes remained emotionless. Kat was a little taken back by the way her eyes looked and the way she had changed her demeanor so quick.

"You have to do one thing though!"

"Yeah and what would that be?"

Sam's face grew extremely serious as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"If he ever does get you, promise to take me with you."

"Why?"

Kat practically screamed as she tried to search the unreadable eyes of her ookami friend. Sam growled lowly to herself and turned her head away and stared at the floor.

"Just promise me this please."

"Okay...Hiei will kill me, but okay."

Sam turned her attention back to Kat and smiled closing her eyes; she threw her arms around her vixen friend as she buried her face in her shoulders. Kat returned the hug, not liking the fact much that her friend was locking her feelings.

Kat decided against her better instincts to do anything, because of the ordeal Sam had just gone threw. She smiled and kissed Sam's head.

"You're welcome. Do you feel well enough to get up?"

"Of course…"

Sam proclaimed as she tried to stand on her feet, but to only land on her butt. She glanced up at Kat embarrassment showing through her forced smile.

"Ok maybe not."

"Would you like some help?"

"No! I mean I can do it by myself."

Sam stood slowly using the wall for support; she left the room and headed for the leaving the room. Kat sighed and shook her head as she followed closely behind her. Sam growled lowly and turned her gaze over her shoulder.

"Stop it! I'm not a vegetable; I can take care of myself!"

Kat stopped in her tracks. Surprised that Sam had said that, but she growled lowly to where only she could hear it and sped up and passed the ookami and walked into the leaving room first. Sam sighed a sigh of relief as she let her full support rely on the wall.

She took a few deep breaths. Once she caught her breath after a few minutes, she stood up tall and acted as if nothing was wrong. She walked into the living room.

Kat watched Sam; knowing she was faking her wellness she didn't bring it up. Sam noticed Kat looking at her, she sighed on her mind and turned her attention away from the vixen and planted herself underneath the window on the floor.

Sam drew her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees hiding from the group stares.

Kat let a small sigh escape her lips as she turned her attention to the boys and shook her head sadly. Kurama offered Kat the open seat beside him on the couch. She shook her head and remained standing; she kept her eyes on Sam.

Sam felt her stares on her she looked up and glared at her. Kat sighed and leaned against the wall opposite of Sam, she crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her attention to the whole group, and she slowly turned her attention to the floor as Yusuke walked in the room.

He didn't seem to see his cousin positioned on the floor beneath window sill. He flopped down beside Kurama glaring at Kat. Kat just ignored the boy.

"So what are we going to do?"

All the boys shrugged, well minus Hiei who just kept his eyes on Sam, very sneaky like to wear only the two Kitsunes noticed. Sam sighed lowly and turned her gaze to the wall hiding from her eyes from the people in the room.

Still Yusuke didn't notice his cousin in the room as he closed his eyes and lay back against the couch. Kat turned her attention to Sam; she sighed lowly.

"Sam I really think I should tell them, the more I hold back from them the less the will trust me in the end."

"What ever it's your secret."

Yusuke shot up at the sound of Sam's voice he turned towards to the girl and a giant smile came across his face as he lunged at the girl into a death bear hug. Sam growled lowly at Yusuke, who of course didn't take the hint.

Sam sighed after a while when Yusuke refused to let go and snaked her arms around the boy, she looked up at Kat with nothing in her eyes or in her facial features.

Kat looked at her feet ashamed but nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and looked back up at the group of boys.

"Well you see Yukio, he's my brother. Well not my blood brother. He's my half brother." Kat remarked with uncertainty in her voice as she watched the group of boys go wide eye and Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

She shrunk back a little as Yusuke stood. She glared at the teen as he approached her. Sam just rolled her eyes and sighed at the two of them.

"How could you hide that from us? Because of you Sam got taken away!" Yusuke screamed at the vixen, she hung her head low. Knowing what Yusuke said was true. Kat growled and looked up at the boy; she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well it's something that I thought ya'll didn't need to know, but seeing as she's gotten involved and he's probably coming back, I figured you needed to know."

Kat spook lowly as she pointed to Sam.

"I have a name!"

"Sorry…I mean Sam has gotten involved."

Sam glared narrowing her eyes at the girl as she stood slowly and headed for a different room not caring if they saw her use the wall for support.

Kat sighed watching as she walked out, Yusuke watched and chased after her; the rest of the demon in the leaving room cringed at the sound of bone to bone then skull to wall. Kat shook her head.

"Never mess with a hurt animal, especially an ookami or vixen." Kat whispered to herself. She looked at Kurama to only see him staring at her.

"What?"

"Is there something going on between you two that you aren't telling us?"

"No, not that I know of, but..." Kat sighed and looked down the hall where her beloved friend disappeared. "She has been known to keep things from me."

Kurama nodded his head; he closed his eyes leaning back on the couch as thoughts raced threw his mind.

"Is there anything else we know on your brother?"

"Nope except he's sick and twisted, but I take it you gathered that already."

* * *

Sam: well there's chapter 9. Hope ya'll enjoyed.

Kat: chapter 10 will be up with in the next 2 weeks 'crosses heart'

Yusuke: please…

Sam: 'smacks Yusuke and smiles at the reader's' Please review. Well until next chapter.

Sam & Kat: Bai Bai.


	11. up to you

Hey all this is Sam and Kat here. We where wondering if we should continue this story, we haven't received much feedback…so let us know soon. Ty all reviewers…

Sam and Kat.


End file.
